El viejo pasado y un nuevo futuro
by DarkKong
Summary: "Blu y Perla viven sus vidas completamente tranquilas a lado de sus hermosos hijos, pero algo los terminara atormentando a los 2, algo que los llevara a su aterrador pasado" fic re subido, el mismo, pero con nuevas midificaciones, espero sus nuevos REVIEWS.
1. Mi primera cita con Perla

**Es el mismo que había actualizado hace mucho, pero preferí dejarlo mejor en capítulos, ya que la última vez que lo deje en uno solo, pues era muchísimo, en eso me exagere un poquito XD, pero es el mismo, solo que con nuevas modificaciones y esta vez, mejor lectura, si es que Octavio no me mate otra vez, XD.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo.**

**"El viejo Pasado, Un nuevo Futuro"**

* * *

En alguna parte de algún hueco de un árbol, vivía una pareja de guacamayos azules, que luego de resolver muchos problemas, al fin, Vivian sus vidas en paz, y posteriormente ya son padres de 3 hermosos polluelos y ya llevan juntos 3 años.

Había caído finalmente la noche y nuestro guacamayo favorito estaba llegando al nido con la cena en sus garras.

Cuando hizo su acto de aparición, sus 3 hijos fueron a aventarse hacia él y lo abrazaron.

"papi"- dijeron sus 3 hijos al mismo tiempo.

"guao, hasta cuando me dejaran de balancearse sobre mi"- pregunto nuestro héroe llamado Blu.

"nunca, será así hasta el final"- dijeron ambos niños mientras se bajaban de su padre y empezaban a comer la fruta que trajo.

Los hijos de Blu, eran nada más y nada menos que 2 hembras, y 1 macho, en esta ocasión, Bia, una linda guacamaya de ojos marrones, al igual que su padre, la siguiente es Carla, otra linda guacamaya no tan gordita, pero buena onda con los demás, y el ultimo no tan importante, pero aun así, parte de la especie, era Tiago.

"oigan, y su madre, donde esta"- pregunto Blu.

"estoy aquí amor"- dijo alguien detrás.

Blu miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a su hermosa pareja, pero se sorprendió al verla de una manera diferente.

Ella estaba bien arreglada, sus plumas estaban bien peinadas a la perfección, sus ojos brillaban, y su cola estaba bien levantada, seguramente tenia una reunión con sus amigas y quizá con la esposa de Rafael, Eva, haciendo sus cosas de chicas, ósea solo chicas.

Cuando Blu la vio toda completa, quedo totalmente paralizado, pero al final tuvo que reaccionar.

"hola cariño, como te fue en tu reunión"- le dijo Blu a su pareja.

"bien amor, un poco cansada, pero bien, ahora que trajiste de cenar"- pregunto su pareja que se llamaba Perla.

"bueno, para Carla y Bia, les traje sus plátanos favoritos, para Tiago su mango, y para nosotros, unas uvas"- dijo Blu señalando las uvas

"aaahhhh!, Blu, tu eres un amor!, Gracias"- dijo contenta Perla mientras le daba un gran beso a Blu y fue a comer las uvas.

Así, toda la familia empezaba a comer sus frutas favoritas, cuando por fin acabaron, era la hora de dormir, no sin antes contarles una historia a los pequeños.

"oye papi"- dijo la pequeña Bia.

"si hija, que sucede"- dijo tiernamente Blu.

"recuerdas que nos contarías una historia a mí, y a mis hermanos"- dijo Biaa.

"si hija, yo nunca rompería mi promesa de contarles una historia"- dijo Blu feliz.

"pero para eso ya tienen que estar acostados o si no, no habrá historia niños"- dijo Perla abrazando a Blu por detrás y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces los niños fueron a sus respectivas camas y ya estaban acostados, pero no dormidos, para así poder oír la historia que Blu les iba a narrar la pregunta es, cuál será la historia que contara.

"ya se papa"- dijo Tiago.

"que sucede hijo"- dijo tiernamente Blu.

"porque no nos cuentas de cómo fue antes su vida, tanto la tuya, como la de mi madre, y de cómo se conocieron"- dijo entusiasmado Tiago.

Pero Blu al oír eso, su sonrisa se le desapareció lentamente, al parecer algo le atormentaba cuando le decían eso.

Perla se percato de eso y entonces le dijo.

"que sucede cariño"- pregunto Perla

"nada perla, es…. Estoy bien"- dijo un poco triste Blu

"te preocupa lo que te dijo nuestro hijo Tiago"- dijo dulcemente Perla tratando de animar a Blu.

"si bueno, un poco, es que, si lo cuento me daría pena en recordar los malos momentos que hemos pasado, y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder"- dijo algo triste Blu.

Perla se acercó hacia Blu y lo beso apasionadamente mientras lo abrazaba con mucho amor, Blu simplemente le regreso el beso y lo disfrutaba, con eso se sentiría ya mejor, entonces le dice.

"Blu, no te preocupes por eso, es cierto que yo igual he sufrido bastante, hasta tenía miedo de separarme de ti"- dijo feliz Perla.

"lo mismo pensé yo, cuando tenía miedo de perderte, y yo no quería eso"- dijo Blu.

"lose Blu, pero eso ya paso, lo importante, es que por fin ya estamos juntos, tu, yo y nuestros hijos, y eso es lo que mas me interesa"- dijo feliz Perla mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Blu.

Blu simplemente sonrió y abrazo con mucho amor a perla, su amor de la vida, mientras ella recargada su cabeza en el pecho de Blu para sentir su corazón latir.

"además recuerda lo que te dije, no importa si el problema sea chico o grande, lo resolveremos juntos"- dijo Perla agarrándole el ala a Blu.

Sin duda alguna, Blu se sintió muy feliz a tener a alguien quien amar, pues sin duda alguna, a Perla le gustaba mucho a Blu y era por eso que ella nunca quería a otro macho que no fuera más que él.

Entonces Blu dirigió la mirada felizmente hacia sus hijos y les dijo.

"bien niños, quieren saber cómo conocí a su madre, y como era antes nuestra vida"- dijo Blu

"siiiiiii"- exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo y emocionados.

Blu y Perla se miraron y se tomaron de las alas, entonces Blu comenzó a contar la historia

"bueno, todo comenzó hace muchos años"- dijo Blu contando la historia.

* * *

"**mi primera cita con Perla" **

Era un día normal en la mágica selva del amazonas, el sol como siempre iluminando el nuevo día, y todas las aves listas para un nuevo día.

En algún hueco de un árbol, se encontraba un pequeño guacamayo azul durmiendo tranquilamente en su nido, pero de repente empezó a escuchar unos aleteos que provenían de afuera aunque él, no los escucho.

A fuera está llegando una pareja de guacamayos azules, el de la derecha, era un macho bien fuerte, siempre dispuesto en proteger a su familia, y el de la izquierda era una dulce hembra, siempre juguetona y afortunada de tener a alguien a quien la amara.

Ambos llegaron a su nido con el desayuno en sus garras, mangos, manzanas, y uvas.

"me encanta verlo como duerme, no lo crees amor"- dijo la hembra llamada Angie.

"si ami también me gusta verlo como duerme, lastima que hay que despertarlo, necesita desayunar, para estar con mucha energía"- dijo el macho llamado Diego.

"puedes despertarlo por mi cariño"- dijo Diego

"Claro Diego"- dijo Angie y empezó a mover poco a poco a su hijo para despertarlo.

"hey Blu, despierta hijo, ya es de día"- dijo tiernamente Angie.

Blu comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos y al despertarse miro a sus padres y los abrazo fuertemente.

"hola mami, hola papi"- dijo feliz Blu.

"hola cariño, como dormiste"- pregunto Diego.

"bien, listo para un nuevo día con ustedes"- dijo Blu.

"trajimos tu fruta favorita"- dijo Angie señalando las uvas.

"genial, gracias"- dijo Blu y fue corriendo a comer las uvas.

Así toda la familia empezó a comer su fruta favorita Diego y sus manzanas, Angie y sus mangos y Blu con sus uvas, cuando por fin acabaron Diego tubo la palabra.

"oye hijo tengo una sorpresa para ti"- dijo Diego.

"enserio, cual es"- pregunto entusiasmado Blu.

"bueno veras hace rato, mientras tu continuabas dormido, tu madre y yo fuimos a ver a unos amigos nuestros, y ellos nos invitaron hasta la noche a divertirnos un rato, quieres venir"- pregunto Angie.

"uummmm, ok pero eso sería para ustedes, yo apenas soy un niño,"- dijo no tan feliz Blu.

"lose Blu, pero me gustaría que nos acompañaras, no quiero que andes todo el día solo, hecho"- dijo Diego.

"ok ok, hecho"- dijo Blu feliz.

Mientras Blu salía de su nido a volar un poco, Angie a Diego y lo beso, entonces le dijo.

"tú crees que a Blu le guste la verdadera sorpresa"- pregunto curiosa Angie.

"no te preocupes, conociéndolo, le gustara mucho"- dijo Diego.

"espero que si"- dijo Angie.

Cuando Blu, su padre le dijo.

"estas listo hijo"- pregunto su padre.

"si, andando"- dijo Blu

Así, toda la familia se fue volando rumbo al árbol de los amigos de Diego y Angie, Blu por un momento no le gustaba la idea, el sabia que de divertirse, siempre lo hacían sus padres, lleva casi 3 meses desde que nació y por lo visto aun no ha tenido ningún amigo, se cuestionada así mismo que tan aburrido para el seria hasta el final del día, sin embargo no sería así, Angie y Diego siempre se preocupaban por el, cada vez que alguien los invitaba, ambos se preocupaban mucho por Blu, pero este día ya no será así, porque dijeron ambos que tenían una sorpresa especial para Blu.

* * *

**30 min después…**

La familia logro llegar a la otra parte de la selva, hay se mostraban otros guacamayos azules, igual que ellos, el macho al ver a las aves en el cielo, alzo su ala para indicar que aquí estaban.

Ya en el suelo, Diego fue el que los saludo

"hola amigos como han estado"- dijo amistosamente Diego.

"hola Diego, hola Angie"- dijo el macho llamado Oscar.

Oscar miro a Blu, y se acercó para saludarlo, aunque Blu estaba nervioso.

"hola pequeño, cómo te llamas"- dijo Oscar.

"me… me llamo B..Blu"- digo nervioso Blu.

"tranquilo hijo, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso"- dijo Oscar animando a Blu.

Blu simplemente esbozo levemente una sonrisa.

"bueno familia, vengan conmigo, mi esposa y mi hija nos están esperando"- dijo Oscar mientras tomaba vuelo.

Blu al oír que tenía una hija, comenzó a ponerse aun mas nervioso, a veces su conversación con las chicas no le daba un buen resultado, siempre terminaba mal.

Tanto Blu como su familia, tomaron vuelo rumbo al árbol de Oscar, cuando llegaron, su esposa estaba hay esperándolos, cuando Oscar y sus amigos hicieron acto de aparición, su esposa fue a saludarlos.

"valla, por fin llegaron amigos"- dijo la hembra.

"hola Diana, como has estado amiga mía"- dijo amistosamente Angie.

"bien y tu"- dijo Diana mientras ambas hembras se abrazaban, entonces Diana ve a Blu, pero al parecer por estar tan nervioso termino escondiéndose en la espalda de su padre.

"vamos hijo, no te pongas nervioso, no te va hacer nada"- dijo Diego.

Blu comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hacia Diana y ella le dijo.

"hola pequeño, cómo te llamas"- dijo dulcemente Diana

"me... me llamo Blu"- dijo nervioso Blu.

"Blu cierto, que lindo nombre"- dijo Diana

"gra...gracias"- dijo Blu sin contener el nerviosismo.

"tranquilo pequeño, no tienes por qué estar nervioso, es mas, en nuestro árbol, alguien quiere conocerte, que bueno que viniste"- dijo ansiosa Diana.

Blu se quedo con la pico abierto por lo que dijo Diana.

"que tal hijo, parece que la hija de nuestros amigos te quiere conocer, estas feliz"- dijo feliz Diego.

Blu no dijo nada, simplemente asintió, pero también estaba muy feliz, siempre quería conocer a alguien, y al parecer conocerá a una chica que es igualmente a su especie.

Oscar los invito a pasar a su árbol, por dentro se veía bien grande (**simulen que es una casa) **Blu y su familia se sentaron en el sofá de Oscar.

"les preparo algo amigos"- dijo Diana.

"no está bien no se preocupes, nosotros ya comimos desde hace mucho"- dijo Angie.

* * *

Mientras Diana regresaba a la cocina, Oscar fue a la habitación de su hija, para decirle que ya llegaron unos invitados que eran sus amigos.

"hija, ya llegaron"- dijo Oscar.

"Ok, pero de pura casualidad vino su hijo"- pregunto una dulce guacamaya azul.

"por supuesto que sí, esta hay en el sofá"- dijo feliz Oscar.

"Genial!"- dijo Feliz la guacamaya mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

**10 min después….**

* * *

La guacamaya ya estaba lista y empezó a bajar por las escaleras, para saludar a la familia de Blu.

Mientras tanto, Diana había preparado un carrusel lleno de frutas, uvas, manzanas, mangos, plátanos, kiwis, y hasta una sandia.

"ojala les guste amigos"- dijo contenta Diana.

"no tenias porque molestarte mucho"- dijo Angie

"lo hago, porque ustedes son mis mejores amigos que he conocido"- dijo feliz Diana.

Angie simplemente se para del sofá y abraza fuertemente a su mejor amiga.

Pero entonces, alguien empieza a bajar por las escaleras, era Oscar bajando, entonces le susurro algo al oído de Diego, al oír esa noticia va con Blu y le dice.

"Blu, estás listo para conocerla"- dijo Diego.

"sí, estoy listo"- dijo feliz Blu.

Diego le guiñe el ojo a Oscar, hasta que entonces dice:

"bien Perla, ya puedes bajar"- dijo Oscar.

Perla comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, y cuando vio a la familia de Blu, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a sus padres.

"hola, como están"- dijo Perla amistosamente.

"hola, tú debes ser Perla, cierto"- dijo Angie.

"si, ese es mi nombre"- dijo Perla.

"nosotros somos Angie y Diego, somos amigos de tus padres, y también somos padres de nuestro hijo Blu"- dijo Diego.

"Blu, que lindo nombre" dijo feliz perla miraba si estaba aquí, pero no –"y, donde esta"- pregunto.

"esta aaa" dijo Diego, pero luego se entero que no estaba.

"oigan a donde fue Blu"- pregunto Angie.

"aaa, es que entro al baño, pero en un momento más sale"- dijo Diana.

"rayos, porque siempre en el momento se va al baño"- dijo desanimado Diego.

"no se preocupe señor, a todos nos sucede alguna vez"- dijo Perla

"por favor hija, prefiero que me llames tío Diego"- dijo Diego.

"OK tío"- dijo Feliz Perla.

De repente se abre la puerta del baño, y hay sale Blu.

"listo, ya regrese"- dijo Blu.

Pero de repente cuando se dirigía a sus padres, termina viendo a Perla, ella también ve a Blu y ambos se quedaron mirándose, al parecer Blu se empezó a poner mucho más nervioso que antes al ver a otra ave de su especie, mientras que Perla se ruborizo un poco al ver a Blu.

Perla fue caminando poco a poco hacia Blu y le dice.

"ho. Hola"- dijo nerviosa Perla.

"h…ho…hola"- dijo mas nervioso Blu.

"cómo te llamas"- dijo Perla

"me... Me... Me llamo Blu"- dijo Blu sin poder contenerse.

"Blu, es un nombre muy Lindo"- dijo Perla.

"y tú"- pregunto Blu.

"mi nombre es Perla"- se presento.

"guao, eso es muy hermoso, igual que tu"- dijo Blu un poco tranquilo.

Perla se ruborizo aun mas, aunque más bien, como tomate.

"enserio crees que soy linda"- pregunto Perla mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus alas.

"bueno, para mi si, digo, mírate, te vez linda, pareces como una flor delicada"- dijo Blu feliz.

Perla se quedo callada, no sabía que decir, apenas lo conoció, y ya él le empezaba a decir cosas bonitas.

"bueno, gracias por lo que me dijiste Blu, eso me hace sentir mejor"- dijo Perla mientras se acercaba al rostro de Blu y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Blu simplemente se quedo paralizado y se quedo bien ruborizado, Perla al verlo así, se rio.

Diego y Angie, tampoco no lo podían creer, ambos estuvieron muy contentos al ver a Blu junto con su nueva amiga Perla.

"nuestro plan ha funcionado amor"- dijo Diego mientras besaba a Angie.

"si ahora sí que Blu y Perla serán los mejores amigos del mundo"- dijo contenta Angie mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

Tanto Oscar como Diana hicieron lo mismo y estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que dijeron sus amigos.

Entonces Blu se dirige a la cocina con sus padres y les dice.

"oigan les puedo pedir un favor"- pregunto Blu.

"que sucede hijo, te gusto estar con Perla"- preguntaron ambos padres.

"la verdad, me encanto, hasta ya nos hicimos amigos"- dijo feliz Blu.

"me encanta escuchaste a decir eso, y que clase de favor querías hijo"- pregunto Angie.

"bueno quería decirles, si me podrían dar permiso, para poder salir un rato con Perla.

Sus padres por un momento lo pensaron y Angie tomo la respuesta.

"por supuesto que si hijo." Dijo Feliz Angie.

"gracias familia"- dijo mientras abrazaba a Blu.

"pero procura no regresar tan tarde hijo"- dijo Diego.

"te lo prometo papa"- dijo Blu.

"bueno pues qué esperas, ve con ella tigrillo"- dijo bromeando Angie.

Blu simplemente rio, y se dirigió a la salida mientras esperaba a Perla, cuando ella apareció, se dirigió hacia él y le pregunto

"si te dejaron"- pregunto Perla.

"si y a ti"- pregunto Blu.

"siiiii"- dijo contenta Perla.

"y a donde quieres ir"- pregunto Perla.

"hay un lugar muy especial que mi papa me llevo, quieres que te lleve"- pregunto Blu ofreciéndole el ala.

"me encantaría Blu"- dijo Perla agarrándole el ala.

Así Blu y Perla, emprendieron su vuelo rumbo a la mágica ciudad de Rio de janeiro.

Mientras que los padres de Blu y de Perla miraban felices como ambos hijos volaban juntos.

* * *

**Con Blu y Perla**

Ambos volaban muy felices al ver lo mágico que era la ciudad, de hecho, en muchos carteles decían que las calles comenzaban a cerrarse debido a que hoy es el carnaval de RIO.

El solo comenzaba a ponerse, y las luces comenzaban a brillar, Blu y Perla continuaban volando hasta aterrizar en el Cristo redentor.

"es aquí"- dijo Blu mientras aterrizo en el Cristo, seguido por Perla.

"Blu, esto es hermoso"- dijo Perla al ver lo hermoso que es la ciudad.

"si, a mí también me gusta ver la ciudad desde a qui"- dijo Blu.

De repente, empezaron a sonar unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, algunas explosiones llevaban en forma de los animales, como guacamayos tucanes, hasta también hubo uno que tenía en forma de la bandera de Brasil.

Blu y Perla continuaban viendo lo hermoso que dejaba los fuegos artificiales, pero por un momento también comenzaban poco a mirarse, Blu continuaba viendo lo que dejaba el festival, pero Perla por un momento dejo de ver los fuegos, y miro a Blu, este también se percato de eso y también miro a Perla, ella le dio una sonrisa, mientras que Blu también aunque su sonrisa fue algo torpe.

Finalmente la noche había caído y todo era mucho más hermoso hasta ahora, Blu continuaba viendo lo hermoso que era la ciudad, pero Perla por un momento volvió a dar su mirada a Blu.

**Pensamiento Perla:**

"_**siento que mi corazón esta latiendo mucho, será por Blu, no lo creo, tengo muy poquito desde que lo conocí, pero aun así, es muy lindo, me gustaría disfrutar de lo que queda esta noche junto a él, pero espero que le guste."**_

**Fin pensamiento Perla.**

Perla comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco hacia Blu, y ya estando junto a su lado, apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Blu para sentir su corazón latir, eso la hacía Feliz.

"que sucede Perla"- pregunto Blu.

"es que, me gustaría disfrutar de lo que queda esta noche contigo, y además tengo un poco de frio, puedo estar junto a ti"- dijo Perla mientras se acercaba mas al pecho de Blu.

"sí, claro no hay problema"- dijo Blu mientras la abrazaba con sus alas.

Perla al sentir las alas de Blu, la hizo sentir mucho mejor, y así podrían continuar a ver la bella ciudad de Rio de janeiro.

"nunca había visto algo así"- dijo contenta Perla al ver la ciudad.

"lose, sin duda alguna, es la mejor ciudad que existe en todo Rio"- dijo Blu.

Ambos se quedaron a ver el resto de esta misma noche.

**2 horas después….**

* * *

Ya era demasiado tarde, y al parecer el carnaval ya había terminado, y poco a poco la iluminación de la bella ciudad comenzaba a desaparecer.

"Perla, creo que será mejor regresar, ya es un poco tarde, ya se esta cerrando todo, y no tenemos que llegar tarde"- dijo Blu.

"si, tienes razón, pero tú crees que algún día de estos, podamos vernos otra vez"- dijo Perla sin dejar de abrazar a Blu.

"yo espero que sí, bueno si es que pueda"- dijo Blu un poco triste.

"por dónde vives"- pregunto Perla.

"por el otro lado de la selva"- dijo Blu.

"valla, eso sí está muy lejos, no puedes hacer algo para que te mudes cerca de nosotros"- dijo Perla

"yo espero que sí, si es que mis padres quieran cambiarse"- dijo Blu.

"bueno, regresemos antes de que sea tarde"- dijo Perla soltando a Blu y preparando vuelo.

"bien, vámonos"- dijo y ambos tomaron vuelo de regreso con sus padres.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ambos padres comenzaban a esperar a sus respectivos hijos, luego de 10 min, Blu y Perla regresaron al árbol de Oscar.

"valla niños, por fin ha llegado"- dijo Angie contenta.

"como les fue a los dos"- pregunto Oscar.

"bien, no la pasamos increíble, no crees Blu"- dijo Perla.

"Por supuesto que, hoy me la pase bien y mas contigo Perla"- dijo Blu.

Ambos quedaron un poco ruborizados.

"qué bueno que se hayan divertido, pero es hora de despedirse, mañana será un buen día para todos"- dijo Diego.

Entonces Diego y Angie, se despidieron de sus amigos y empezaron a tomar vuelo, mientras esperaban a Blu.

"bueno Perla, me la he pasado muy bien contigo, espero que nos podamos ver muy pronto"- dijo Blu despidiéndose de Perla.

"lose Blu, yo espero igual verte muy pronto, también me la pase muy bien contigo"- dijo Feliz Perla.

"entonces, cuídate mucho, buenas noches"- dijo Blu alzando el ala para despedirse.

Pero Perla, quito el ala de Blu, y lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"buenas noches Blu, hasta pronto"- se despidió Perla.

Después de romper el abrazo, Blu tomo vuelo para alcanzar a sus padres y así regresar rumbo a su hogar, pero por un momento no dejo de quitar su mirada hacia Perla, y sin darse cuenta término estrellándose en un árbol, y termino a tierra.

"BLU!"- grito Perla preocupada.

"no me lastime, estoy bien"- dijo Blu mientras recupero la conciencia y se preparaba para volver a volar hasta ya perderse de vista.

Perla simplemente rio, y un minuto después, entro al nido.

Mientras su padre terminaba de recoger todo y ya poder ir rumbo a su cama a descansar, Su madre se acercó hacia ella y le dijo.

"y, como te fue con el chico Perla"- pregunto Diana.

"Sin duda, el, es un gran amigo, y además es muy lindo conmigo"- dijo Perla feliz.

"significa que ya empiezas a tener algo por él, cierto"- dijo Diana.

"Bueno, a penas lo acabo de conocer, y además el y yo nos hicimos amigos"- dijo Perla.

"solo una cosa, empiezas ahora a sentir amor, por el"- pregunto Diana.

Perla se ruborizo, por lo que dijo su madre, entonces ella contesto.

"la verdad, si, creo que me estoy empezando a enamorarme de él"- dijo Perla muy roja por Blu

Diana la abrazo, y le dijo.

"No te preocupes hija, sé que te has enamorado, pero recuerda que tanto tu como él, están aun bien jóvenes para llegar hasta esta fase, recuerda que solo llevas 3 meses, y como tú lo dijiste, yo creo que por lo pronto serán buenos amigos"- dijo Feliz Diana.

"sí, creo que tienes razón"- dijo Perla abrazando a su madre.

"Bueno hija, yo me hire a dormir, buenas noches"- dijo Diana dándole un beso y volando rumbo a su habitación con Oscar.

Perla se dirigió también rumbo a su habitación, y estaba mirando hacia la luna.

También miraba como empezaban a aparecer estrellas, y vio como una de ellas, comenzaba a dar la forma de un rostro, y ese rostro se le hizo familiar, era Blu.

"Blu"- dijo feliz Perla mientras veía como las estrellas formaban su rostro.

Pero el sueño la estuvo controlando, que lamentablemente tuvo que regresar, a su cama hecha con hojas, y quedar completamente dormida.

* * *

**CONTINUARA.**

**Bien chicos, este ha sido el primer capítulo de mi viejo fic.**

**Ojala les haya gustado, y esperen el próximo.**

**Un saludo a todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	2. Ayudando a Rafael, lamentable separacion

**Que tal amigos, como han estado, regreso una vez más con este viejo y nuevo capítulo modificado, espero que les pueda gustar y espero sus reviews.**

**Octavio y Mario: entiendo lo que quieren decir en conforme al padre de Perla, solo que este fic ya estaba hecho desde hace mucho, y decidí mejor si por este fic dejarlo como esta, ya en mis próximos proyectos, daré el nombre de Eduardo, pero en esta ocasión dejare el nombre de Oscar en este único fic.**

**Bueno creo que es todo de mi parte, sin más que decir.**

**Aquí se las dejo, disfrútenla.**

* * *

Blu continuaba contando la historia para sus pequeños hijos, cada vez que recordaba algo de lo que hizo con Perla años atrás, lo hacía sentir cada vez más feliz, Perla por su parte, también lo estaba

"fue ahí desde entonces que empecé a conocer a su madre cuando herramos niños"- dijo Blu mirando a Perla.

"y eso fue lo que hizo sentir aun feliz"- dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu.

"eso fue increíble, es lo más hermoso que he oído"- dijo Carla al escuchar la historia de Blu y Perla.

Los hijos de Blu y Perla estuvieron maravillados por lo que les conto su padre, pero aun así, eso solo era el inicio, aun faltaba mucho mas.

"entonces al primero que conociste, fui a mi mama"- pregunto Bia.

"En efecto niños, esa fue la sorpresa que le prepararon a Blu"- dijo Perla

"pero porque no quisieron ser novios cuando se conocieron"- dijo Carla.

"bueno, porque nosotros apenas, herramos muy jóvenes, y no teníamos ningún año, apenas llevábamos 3 meses desde que nacimos"- dijo Perla un poco ruborizada.

"es poreso que mejor decidimos ser amigos, antes de llegar hasta ese nivel"- dijo Blu totalmente rojo.

"pero por algo se veían muy enamorados"- dijo Carla muy picarona

Ese comentario hizo que toda la familia se riera por lo que dijo Carla, Bia quería saber aun más de la historia de Blu y Perla

"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, también me gustaría saber cómo conocieron a sus amigos Rafael, Eva, y por su puesto a Nico Y Pedro"- dijo Bia.

"es cierto, quiero saber cómo conocieron a mis tíos"- dijo Carla muy emocionada.

"querrás decir, nuestros tíos"- dijo Tiago.

"huy, hija, hay tantas cosas, que ya casi no me acuerdo mucho de lo que más paso"- dijo algo cansado Blu.

"yo si me acuerdo"- dijo Perla.

"enserio"- dijo algo sorprendido Blu.

"En efecto cariño, tu déjame contar ahora esta parte, mientras tu descansas"- dijo Perla preparada para continuar.

"están listos niños"- pregunto Perla.

Sus hijos simplemente, asintieron con la cabeza y se volvieron a acomodar, para poder continuar con la historia.

"bueno, veamos si me acuerdo de algo"- dijo Perla continuando la Historia.

* * *

"**Ayudando a Rafael, lamentable separación" **

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Blu conoció a Perla, con el paso del tiempo en pocas ocasiones si se han podido ver, en el caso de Blu, él fue el que visitaba cada vez más el árbol de Perla.

Mientras que sus respectivos padres como siempre, en lo suyo, Blu también salía con Perla, para ir y enseñarle nuevos lugares, y Perla cada ves que siempre está a lado de Blu, siempre la hacía Feliz.

Pero lamentablemente, no dura por siempre, cada noche que Blu y Perla estaban juntos, siempre tenía que regresar, para no llegar tarde, pero siempre prometen en volverse a ver.

En una linda mañana, Diego y Angie, fueron a buscar el desayuno, mientras Blu esperaba.

Pero mientras esperaba, el comenzó a recordar todo lo que ocurrió hace 5 años, el cómo conoció a Perla y a su familia.

**Pensamiento Blu.**

"_**valla, pensé desde en un principio que mi vida iba hacer un poco aburrida, pero ahora resulta que todo a cambiado, y más cuando conocí a Perla, es tan linda, también recuerdo nuestra primera vez que fuimos al Cristo resentir a ver lo hermoso que era el paisaje, y ella estuvo junto a mi lado, y eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor, pensé también en un principio que ella me rechazaría al conocerla, pero no fue así, sin duda alguna, es la mejor amiga que haya tenido, hasta el momento"**_

En ese momento alguien trata de moverlo para que reaccione.

"Blu, Blu despierta,"- dijo alguien de tras.

Blu termino reaccionando, y pudo ver a su madre, Angie, que ya había llegado junto con su padre Diego, con el desayuno en el nido.

"hola, perdón anduve un poco distraído"- dijo Blu.

"descuida, en fin, te volvimos a traer tu fruta favorita."- dijo Angie señalando las uvas.

"genial, gracias mama"- dijo feliz Blu mientras corría rápido por las uvas.

"valla, si que Blu es todo un glotón, no crees amor"- dijo Diego abrazando a Angie.

"la verdad, estoy de acuerdo contigo."- dijo Angie.

Sus padres al sentir que les rugía el estomago, también desayunaron junto con Blu, cuando todos por fin han acabado, sus padres empezaron a mirar a Blu, al parecer se le veía muy pensativo, significada entonces solo una cosa.

"veo que Blu, no deja de pensar en su amiga"- dijo Diego.

"solo en pocas ocasiones la ha visto"- dijo Angie al ver a su hijo un poco preocupado por Perla.

Entonces ambos se miraron.

"crees que le guste mucho esta gran noticia"- pregunto Angie.

"pero desde luego que si, conociendo a Blu, le encantara"- dijo Diego.

Entonces Angie regreso a su nido, mientras que Diego llamo a Blu.

"hijo, puedes venir un momento por favor"- dijo Diego.

"ya voy"- dijo Blu.

Blu se fue corriendo hacia el nido.

"Blu"- dijo Angie.

"si madre"- dijo Blu.

"te ha gustado mucho estar con nosotros, cuando salíamos de viaje"- dijo Angie.

"la verdad, ya me está gustando, cada vez me gusta mucho salir que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada"- dijo Feliz Blu.

"y me imagino que deseas ver siempre a Perla seguido, cierto"- pregunto curioso Diego.

"la verdad, si me dan ganas de verla, solamente la he visto muy pocas veces, me gustaría que nos mudáramos hasta el otro lado de la selva, para que no nos estemos volando tanto, y así no podernos cansarnos"- dijo Blu

"pues hijo, me imagino que te agradara mucho en escuchar esta gran noticia"- dijo Diego.

"de que trata"- pregunto Blu.

Diego y Angie, se miraron felices, sabía que sería una gran noticia para Blu.

"hijo, la última vez que vi a Oscar, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, el está muy contento de que su hija Perla te tenga como un gran amigo, haci como tú lo tienes con Perla, hasta que llegue al punto de mudanza, es decir, que Oscar mejor que se venga a vivir con nosotros, el lo pensó por un momento y al final de cuentas, el acepto, significa que podrás ver seguido a Perla"- dijo Diego.

Blu se le cayó el pico por la impresión, no lo podía creer, ahora si podrá ver seguido a Perla.

"enserio, lo dices en serio!"- dijo emocionado Blu.

"te lo podemos jurar hijo"- dijo Angie.

"GENIAL!"- grito Blu mientras volaba por todo el nido, y también abrazo fuertemente a sus padres.

"gracias padres, este ha sido la mejor noticia de toda mi vida"- grito Blu de felicidad.

Sus padres le regresaron el abrazo, entonces Blu pregunta.

"y cuando llegan a qui"- pregunto Blu.

"y si te digo que, hoy"-. Dijo Angie.

"QUE, es enserio"- dijo aun mas emocionado Blu.

"En efecto"- dijo Diego.

"rayos entonces me tengo que dar un baño, si quiero presentarme bien antes de que Perla llegue"- dijo Blu.

"exacto jovencito, para sorprender mucho a una chica, tienes que darte un buen baño, y así sorprenderla"- dijo Angie.

Blu se dirigió a la salida del nido, pero antes hizo una última pregunta.

"como en cuanto tiempo llegan"- pregunto Blu.

"si no me equivoco, máximo, 1 hora"- dijo Diego.

"entonces tengo que apresurarme, y rápido"- dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a volar rumbo a un lago, para bañarse.

Blu estuvo buscando un lago para poder darse una ducha antes de que Perla llegara, hasta que encontró uno que estaba sobre dos árboles llenas de frutos, y por lo visto no estaba tan lejos, estaba casi cerca de su casa.

Sintió como estaba el agua, estaba tibia, entonces Blu se metió al lago para poder limpiarse, primero empezó por su cabeza, luego por sus alas, al final comenzó a acicalarse por su espalda.

Habían pasado casi 15 min y Blu continuaba bañándose, pero no dejaba de pensar en algo.

**Pensamiento Blu.**

_**No puedo creerlo, este ha sido la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida, no puedo creer que Perla se vaya a mudar al otro lado de la selva, donde vivo yo, y esto significa solo una cosa, podre verla seguido, y eso es lo que me hace sentir aun feliz, Blu será mejor que te apresures, antes de que Perla llegue.**_

**Fin pensamiento Blu.**

Finalmente, había terminado, solo buscaba ahora un lugar en donde secarse, agarro una hoja gigante y término secándose todo su cuerpo, hasta quedar totalmente limpio, al final deja la hoja y se va volando lo más rápido que pudo, rumbo a su nido.

Después de unos 10 min, Blu había llegado a su hogar, y pudo observar como sus padres Iván y regresaban al nido con frutas en sus garras, Blu se acercó hacia ellos y les dijo.

"oye papa, quieres que te ayude con algo"- pregunto Blu.

"no está bien, no te preocupes por mi hijo, mejor ve con tu madre, ella quizá si necesite ayuda"- dijo Diego mientras se alejaba del nido en busca de mas comida.

Blu entro al nido, y vio que Angie comenzaba a limpiar todo el nido, primero comenzó por el sofá hecha de madera, luego limpio los muebles hechos de madera, al final picaba y prepara la fruta que había recolectado para que cuando llegaran sus amigos, empezaran a batanear.

Blu se acercó hacia Angie, ella al verlo haci le dijo.

"Blu, pero que lindo te vez"- dijo emocionada Angie al ver a su hijo hasta ya arreglado.

"bueno, gracias, pero no sé si esto le guste a Perla cuando llegue"- dijo Blu mostrando su peinado (**es el mismo peinado que Tulio le hizo a Blu, antes de conocer a Perla en la película XD).**

"en fin, quería preguntarte si quieres que te ayude con algo"- pregunto Blu.

"no hijo, no te preocupes por nosotros, pero gracias de todos modos"- dijo Angie mientras ingreso a la cocina a continuar con la comida.

Blu sin más que hacer, regreso a la salida del nido, y se sienta en un arbusto mientras veía la selva, pudo ver como muchos guacamayos traían comida para sus polluelos, incluso también vio que una pareja de guacamayos rojos, estaban posados sobre una rama, casi cerca de él, el macho había sacado una flor que tenia escondido sobre sus alas, y se la dio a su hembra, la hembra simplemente sonrió, y se la colocaba en la cabeza mientras le daba un beso y continuar volando hasta su próximo destino.

Blu recordó que le dijo su padre que la familia de Perla, iban a llegar en menos de 30 min, así que quiso aprovechar lo que quedaba, para dormir un poco.

"tranquilo, no creo que un poco de sueño me afecte un poco"- dijo Blu cerrando los ojos y descansar un poco.

En sus sueños Blu recordó mucho como conoció a Perla, y terminar de ser grandes amigos, incluso la primera vez que la invito a salir, ella parecía estar nerviosa, pero luego acepto agarrándole el ala, y poder volar juntos.

También recordó todos sus recorridos por todo Rio de janeiro junto a lado de Perla, ese fue uno de sus mejores momentos.

Para Blu tener una amiga como Perla, lo hizo sentir mucho más feliz, su vida ya no sería de igual como antes

Blu continuaba dormido, hasta que empezaba a hablar en sus pensamientos.

**Pensamiento Blu**

"_**cuando conocí a Perla, sentí algo raro en mi corazón, era como si me latiera muy fuerte, será que empiezo a sentir algo más que amistad, será acaso que es, el amor, eso es imposible, pero además eso me agrada mucho, pero aun no puedo llegar hasta ese nivel con Perla, tanto ella como yo, aun seguimos siendo jóvenes, aunque ya tengamos 5 años, aun es muy pronto para llegar hasta ese punto, lo mejor será seguir siendo mejores amigos."**_

_**Fin pensamiento Blu**_

Blu continuaba dormido, hasta que de repente, empieza a sentir que alguien lo estaba moviendo, por un momento no le dio tanta importancia, pero este fue un poco más fuerte.

Blu termino levantándose del golpe, y aun con los ojos algo borrosos por el sueño, ve una imagen azul celeste, cuando recupero completamente la vista, pudo ver de quien se trata, y era nada más y nada menos que Perla.

"buenos días, dormilón"- dijo Perla juguetona.

"PERLA!"- dijo feliz Blu mientras se levantaba y terminaba abrazando a Perla.

Perla simplemente sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo.

"valla, si que quedaste perdido en las nubes"- dijo Perla mientras reía.

"enserio, no sé ni cuánto tiempo me quede dormido"- dijo algo dudoso Blu.

"bueno, cuando llegue, salude primero a tus padres, al final mi tía Angie, me dijo que te quedaste dormido por máximo 2 horas"- dijo Perla.

"cielos, entonces me quede dormido"- dijo Blu

"lose, pero te veías muy lindo como dormías"- dijo Perla sonriéndole.

"enserio"- dijo un poco sonrojado Blu.

"la verdad, si, hasta te chupabas el ala como un bebe"- dijo riéndose Perla.

"aaa, ok"- dijo Blu nervioso y completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

Blu se levanto, pero por un momento volvió a ver a Perla, y se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado.

Perla al ver que Blu lo estaba mirando, le dijo.

"que tanto me vez"- pregunto Perla curiosa.

"nada, es solo que"- dijo Blu muy nervioso.

"si"- dijo Perla mirándolo felizmente.

"estas, muy hermosa, mírate, has cambiado mucho, tus ojos, tu plumaje, tu cuerpo, bueno todo tu Perla"- dijo un poco nervioso Blu.

Perla al hoy todo eso, se empieza a acercar lento.

"no nono Perla, no quise decir eso"- dijo Blu.

Blu parecía que lo iba a golpear o le iba a hacer algo malo por lo que dijo, se cubrió con una ala, y cerró los ojos para esperar su gran golpe, pero no fue así, sintió una caricia en su cabeza, al abrir un ojo, Perla lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"Blu, últimamente te has portado muy amablemente conmigo, desde que te conocí, nunca dejas de decir esas hermosas palabras que dices de mi, y eso me hace sentir bien, gracias"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un suave beso en su mejilla, y le daba un fuerte abrazo amistoso.

"tú también eres lindo, aunque te vez un poco gracioso con ese peinado"- dijo entre risas Perla al ver el peinado de Blu.

"no te gusta mi nuevo peinado"- pregunto Blu.

"prefiero mejor el anterior"- dijo Perla mientras arreglaba el peinado de Blu hasta dejarlo como lo tenía antes.

"bueno, ahora si te vez mejor"- dijo Perla mientras terminaba de peinarlo y lo abrazaba completamente

Blu continuaba un poco nervioso, pero le regreso el abrazo, hasta que Perla llega con un tema importante.

"a por cierto se me olvidaba, dice mi tía Angie que bajes a saludar a mi familia"- dijo Perla rompiendo el abrazo.

"ok, hay voy"- dijo Blu.

Blu tomo vuelo rumbo al nido, seguido por Perla, cuando llego la familia de Perla e amigos de Diego y Angie, Oscar y Diana, vieron a Blu y lo saludaron.

"hola Blu, como has estado"- saludo Oscar.

"hola Oscar, hola Diana, bien, feliz de volverlos a ver otra vez"- dijo feliz Blu.

"también nosotros, pero la que estuvo mucho mas emocionada fue Perla"- dijo Oscar.

Blu miro a Perla, estaba totalmente sonrojada, aunque era cierto, fue ella la que estuvo mucho mas emocionada.

"bueno niños, como verán yo y Angie estaremos muy ocupados todo el día, porque, porque como Oscar Diana y Perla, habían llegado hace mas de 3 horas, si se quieren quedar con nosotros, hay que ayudarlos a buscar un nuevo nido para ellos, y los estaremos ayudando en todo tipo de adornos, asique como recompensa, ustedes tienen todo el día, para divertirse los 2"- dijo Diego.

Tanto Blu como Perla, se pusieron muy emocionados, ellos podrían volver a estar juntos una vez más, mientras sus padres trabajan.

"bueno, y que están esperando, fuera de mi propiedad"- dijo juguetona Angie.

Tanto Blu, como Perla, fueron a la salida del nido, pero antes, Blu hizo una última pregunta, a su padre, antes de salir.

"papa"- dijo Blu.

"si hijo, que pasa"- dijo Diego.

"bueno, hace algún tiempo, ya le enseñe a Perla lo hermoso lo de la ciudad desde el Cristo redentor, pero ahora mi pregunta es, puedo ir con ella a la ciudad."- pregunto Blu.

Eso hizo que Diego reaccionara.

"hijo ya lo hemos hablado hace mucho, recuerda muy bien que no puedes, aun estas muy chico para ir haya, solo puedes ir cuando seas mayor, además, en la selva es 10 veces aun divertido que ir haya"- dijo su padre.

Blu simplemente, se puso un poco triste.

"lo sabes muy bien hijo, además, es muy peligroso estar ahí, los humanos por lo general son muy malos, y no tienen nada de corazón"- dijo Diego

"de acuerdo"- dijo Blu.

"bueno, y que estas esperando, ve a divertirte con Perla antes de que se acabe el día"- dijo su Padre.

"descuida, no nos pasara nada, y dile también a Oscar que la cuidare bien, como si fuera mi hermana"- dijo Blu.

Perla al oír eso, simplemente rio.

"oye"- dijo Perla empujándolo suavemente en forma amistosa a Blu.

"bueno niños, ya pueden ir, pero como la otra vez se los dije, no lleguen tarde"- dijo Diego como siempre antes de que salieran Blu y Perla.

Finalmente Blu y Perla, habían salido del nido, y comenzaron a volar, rumbo a la mágica ciudad de Rio de janeiro, mientras que sus padres, se quedaron a platicar por un rato, hasta que el descanso se acabó, es decir Diego y Angie, empezaran a ayudarles a Oscar y Diana, a buscar un nuevo nido, y ayudarlos con las decoraciones y arreglos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

Blu y Perla había vuelto una vez más al Cristo redentor, Perla estaba cada vez mas emocionada al saber lo que iba a ser hoy con Blu.

"bueno, y que haremos ahora"- pregunto Perla.

"no lose, que quieres hacer tu"- pregunto Blu.

"bueno, yo ya he conocido mucho esta gran parte de la selva, y también la otra vez que vimos la ciudad mágica, pero, quiero conocerla mucho mejor, que tal si vamos a conocerla bien"- dijo feliz Perla.

Blu estaba por contestar, pero entonces recordó lo que su padre le dijo antes de salir.

**Flashback…**

"_lo sabes muy bien hijo, además es muy peligroso ir a esa ciudad, y por lo visto los que lo habitan, no tienen nada de corazón"_

**Fin Flashback….**

"y bien que dices"- pregunto Perla.

"de acuerdo, me parece una gran idea, yo también quiero conocerla bien"- dijo Blu, aunque más bien estaba des obedeciendo una orden de su padre.

"genial, entonces vámonos"- dijo Perla mientras se dirigía a la ciudad.

"espérame!"- grito Blu mientras la perseguía.

Y así Blu y Perla volaban rumbo a la ciudad, solo que sin embargo, Blu no se imaginara la sorpresa que se llevara al termino de su viaje.

* * *

**20 min después….**

Blu y Perla, estaban llegando de la selva, rumbo a la ciudad, hay se mostraba a todas las personas, como algunas con sus portafolios para ir al trabajo, los niños con sus mochilas, para irse a sus clases, y casi a diario muchas personas, jugando futbol a diario.

Ambas aves estaban el techo de un edificio, Perla estaba un poco cansada por tanto volar, entonces le pregunta a Blu.

"a donde me quieres llevar"- pregunto Perla.

"bueno, estaba pensando, si podría llevarte a la playa"- dijo Blu.

"ok, andando"- dijo Perla lista para seguir.

"estas segura, pensé que estabas un poco cansada"- dijo Blu.

"descuida, no es para tanto"- dijo Perla mientras continuaba volando.

Blu la siguió, y se dirigieron rumbo a la playa de Copacabana, encuentran una sombrilla y se dirigieron para tomar un poco de sombra.

"mmmm, esto sí que es muy relajante"- dijo Perla acostándose en la arena.

"lose, es muy relajante"- dijo Blu, recargándose en un árbol.

"Blu, porque mejor no te acuestas, la arena está muy fresca"- dijo Perla.

"bueno, yo"- dijo Blu, pero fue interrumpido.

"por favor si"- dijo Perla mirándolo tiernamente.

Blu al ver la mirada de Perla, se puso nervioso, pero al final respondió.

"está bien, está bien, si tu insistes"- dijo Blu mientras se acostaba en la arena con Perla.

Blu y Perla, miraban mucho como las personabas jugaban, reían, y como se divertían en el agua, y por lo visto ya estaba atardeciendo.

Pero Perla le comenzaban a cerrar poco a poco los ojos, al parece, se le notaba muy cansada, Blu al verla así le dijo.

"te encuentras bien"- pregunto Blu al ver a Perla así.

"sí, estoy bien, es solo que… no he dormido mucho, estuve casi toda la mañana ayudando a mi familia, y ahora lo que quiero, es dormir un poco, te molesta si me duermo un rato contigo"- dijo Perla recargándose en el pecho de Blu.

"si, tranquila Perla, si te sientes cansada, duérmete, yo me quedare a qui un rato viendo la playa"- dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla para que durmiera.

"gracias"- dijo Perla feliz mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, y en un instante mas, quedarse dormida.

Mientras Perla dormía, Blu continuaba viendo la playa, pero por alguna razón, comenzaba a mirar una vez más a Perla, y de repente, empieza a sentir que su corazón latía, pero con mucha más fuerza.

**Pensamiento Blu**

_**Cielos, el corazón me late cada vez más fuerte que antes, pero como es que me pasa esto, será que tendré algún dolor, o tal vez, será por Perla, siento que estoy empezando a enamorarme.**_

**Fin pensamiento Blu**

De repente, Blu tenía los ojos un poco cerrados, el también no había dormido bien, así que decidió descansar por un momento junto con Perla, y dormir profundamente bien.

**3 horas después…**

El solo comenzaba a ponerse lentamente, algunas personas y familiares comenzaban a abandonar la playa, otras decidieron quedarse un poco más para disfrutar lo que quedaba del día.

Blu comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco, y al final se da cuenta que Perla, continuaba dormida en sus alas.

"se ve muy linda cuando duerme"- pensó Blu.

Blu le dio un beso en la cabeza de Perla, hasta que ella comienza a despertarse.

"ummmm, valla forma de despertarme"- dijo Perla.

"lose, que dulce siesta nos echamos, no crees"- dijo Blu.

"lose, pero creo que con esto lo que dormí, me siento mucho mejor"- dijo Perla levantándose.

"lo mismo digo yo"- dijo Blu también levantándose

De repente el estomago de Perla comienza a rugir.

"valla, que hambre hace, no crees Blu"- dijo Perla hambrienta.

"si, mucha hambre hace, será mejor que busque la comida"- dijo Blu preparando vuelo, pero Perla lo detuvo.

"Blu espera"- dijo Perla.

"que sucede"- pregunto Blu.

"no crees que ahora es mi turno de traer la comida, tu siempre vas diario, y no es necesario que lo hagas por mi"- dijo Perla.

"lose Perla, pero tú sabes que la consigo en menos de 5 min, y lo hago para que te puedas alimentar bien"- dijo Blu.

"lose, y es tan tierno de tu parte, pero yo quiero ser ahora el que la consiga, y si me tardo, pues para la próxima vez que nos veamos, tu siempre la traerás, hecho"- dijo Perla.

"ok, ok, hecho"- dijo Blu feliz.

"bueno, entonces no me tardo nada, regresare pronto"- dijo Perla mientras empezaba a tomar vuelo, y salió volando en busca de comida.

Blu por primera vez, se quedo ahora esperando en un árbol mientras Perla buscaba la comida, parecía que sería una buena tranquilidad mientras la esperaba, pero de repente, empieza a escuchar un ruido.

"auxilio!"- grito un ave.

Blu escucho el grito, por un momento no le dio tanta importancia, pero entonces.

"AUXILIO POR FAVOR!"- grito otra ave cada vez más cerca de Blu.

Blu no lo pensó 2 veces y se fue volando en busca de las aves que necesitaban ayuda.

Vio 2 aves que estaban desesperados y con algo de moretones, estaba parados en un árbol, Blu aterrizo hacia ellos y les dijo.

"oigan, ustedes fueron los que estuvieron gritando"- pregunto Blu.

Las dos aves asintieron con la cabeza, pero estaban llenos de moretones, alguien los estaba golpeando.

"que es lo que está pasando"- volvió a preguntar.

El ave del lado izquierdo, que era un canario amarillo, conto lo que está sucediendo.

"bueno, mis amigos y yo, estábamos tranquilos comiendo algo de frutas"- dijo el canario.

"pero de repente unas aves grandes, nos empezaron a molestar y nos comenzaron a golpear"- dijo la otra ave, era un cardenal con cresta roja.

"se encuentran bien"- pregunto Blu.

"nosotros si"- dijo el canario.

"El que continua recibiendo la paliza es Rafael"- dijo cada vez más desesperado el cardenal.

"quien es Rafael"- pregunto Blu.

"es nuestro amigo, y él es el que continúa recibiendo una paliza"- dijo el canario no aguantando más, y se fue volando en busca de más ayuda.

"amigo, por lo que más quieras ayúdanos"- dijo el cardenal siguiendo a su amigo.

Blu al escuchar la noticia, decidió ir, pero se acordó que si dejaba a Perla sola, ella estaría buscándolo casi todo el día,

**Flashback…**

"en un momento regreso con la comida Blu, no tardo nada"- dijo Perla mientras comenzaba a volar en busca de la comida.

Blu le prometió que de donde estaba parado en ese árbol, la iba a esperar.

**Fin flashback…..**

Blu al recordar eso, comenzó a ponerse más asustado, si se quedara hay esperando, no podría ayudar a las aves que le suplicaron ayuda para salvar a su amigo, pero, si iba en camino a ayudarlos, Perla estaría llegando con la comida, pero al darse que cuenta de que si Blu no estará, estaría casi todo el día buscándolo, y eso no sería bueno.

Sin más que pensarlo 2 veces tomo la decisión, comenzó a preparar vuelo, y comenzó a buscar a las aves que estaban asustadas para ayudarlas.

Blu siguió buscando al canario amarillo y al cardenal con cresta roja, para decirles que los iba a ayudar, hasta que de repente…

"te crees más listo que nosotros, no es cierto gallina"- dijo alguien que estaba escondido en el puesto de las frutas.

"NO, enserio, ya no me lastimen, se los pido de favor"- suplicaba el ave.

Blu se acercó poco a poco hacia el puesto de frutas, el mantel de la mesa, estaba un poco roto, cuando lo arranco un poco con su pico, se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba viendo.

Blu estaba viendo a un tucán, que estaba completamente golpeado y a la vez con muchos moretones, los causantes eran 3 guacamayos amarillos.

"vamos, apuesto que aun puedes defenderte, demuéstranos que puedes pelear"- dijo el guacamayo del medio golpeándolo cada vez más fuerte.

El tucán no podía aguantar más, no podía defenderse contra 3 aves que lo amenazaban, mientras más lo golpeaban, mas pedía ayuda.

"uuuuuu, la gallinita tiene miedo, quiere llamar a su mamita"- comenzaba a reírse el guacamayo del lado izquierdo.

"por favor, ya déjenme en paz"- suplico el tucán, pero termino recibiendo una patada en el pico.

"das mucha vergüenza sabandija, pero no te preocupes, cuando acabemos contigo, buscaremos a tus otros dos amigos para también darles su merecido"- dijo entre risas el guacamayo del medio.

Blu al oír, eso, no lo iba a permitir, así que, arranco el pedazo de mantel, y entro rumbo a la pelea.

"ALTO!"- grito Blu

Los 3 guacamayos al ver a Blu, le dijeron.

"quien te crees que eres para entrar a nuestra guarida"- dijo el guacamayo del medio.

"he estado oyendo muchos gritos de auxilio, se puede saber porque están golpeando al tucán"- pregunto Blu quien estaba en posición de defensa.

"lo estamos haciendo por diversión"- dijo el de la izquierda.

"pero estaría muy chido si te integrar con nosotros, y así poder acabarlo fácilmente"- dijo el de la derecha continuando golpeando al pobre tucán.

"vamos, muéstranos cuanta fuerza tienes para aplastar a esta sabandija"- dijo el del medio.

Blu simplemente se acercó, el tucán pensó que le iba a hacer algo de daño, y comenzaba a asustarse cada vez mas, Blu preparaba su puño para así atacar, pero sorpresivamente, golpeo fuertemente en el estomago del guacamayo amarillo del medio, sacándoles casi todo el aire.

Los otros 2 se percataron de eso y les dijo.

"porque hiciste eso"- pregunto el de la derecha preparando guardia.

"quien te da el derecho de golpear a nuestro jefe"- dijo el del izquierdo preparando también guardia.

"primero que nada, ustedes están cometiendo un grave error, no es bueno amenazar y golpear a los inocentes, si por la razón lo hice, es para ayudarlo"- dijo enojado Blu mientras ayudaba al tucán, este llevaba una leve sonrisa.

"aaaaa, ya entendí, ahora nosotros tendremos que dejarte así como lo dejamos a él no"- dijo el guacamayo del lado izquierdo desafiando a Blu.

"pruébalo"- dijo Blu respondiendo el desafío.

El de la izquierda no soporto mas y se fue a atacar a Blu con un golpe rumbo a su estomago, pero Blu termina esquivando el golpe y agarra el ala del guacamayo, y se la doblo.

El guacamayo chillaba de dolor, Blu sorpresivamente levanto a su contrincante y lo termino lanzando fuera del puesto de frutas.

"tú crees que esto me dolió"- dijo levantándose.

"puede ser"- dijo Blu burlándose del guacamayo amarillo.

"conmigo nadie se burla, que te quede claro eso"- dijo enfurecido el ave mientras comenzaba a lanzar muchos golpes hacia Blu.

Pero el comenzaba a esquivarlos fácilmente, y antes de que su rival lanzara otro golpe mas, Blu le dio una patada karateca sobre el pico de su adversario, mandándolo rumbo a un bote de basura.

La otra ave no pudo creer lo que vio, pero no se iba a quedar con las alas cruzadas y fue a atacar a Blu.

"a ver trata de hacerlo conmigo"- dijo mientras lanzaba su garra hacia el cuello de Blu.

Blu alcanzo a ver la garra de su otro contrincante, pero desgraciadamente, no pudo esquivarlo y termino derribado en el suelo.

"ahora siente nuestra maldad, niña azul"- dijo el guacamayo mientras tomo el cuello de Blu y comenzaba a ahogarlo.

Blu miraba por su alrededor, y vio un pedazo de mango, intento alcanzarlo con su garra, y lo consigue, de esta forma lanzo el mango sobre el ojo del guacamayo.

El ave soltó a Blu, y comenzaba a chillar por el mango que le lanzo.

"aaaahhhh, mi ojo, me arde"- se quedaba por el golpe en su ojo.

Entonces, Blu aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un golpe en el pico de su rival, y dejarlo tirado al suelo, por último, Blu tomo a su contrincante sobre su cola y comenzaba darle vueltas, y más vueltas, y más vueltas, y más vueltas, hasta que no daba más, y lo lanzo hasta los aires, y termino chocando sobre un edificio, y cayó sobre el mismo bote de basura, donde había caído su compatriota.

2 de los 3 guacamayos, quedaron fuera, y solo quedaba uno, y era el que estaba aun tirado, pero ya se sentía mejor.

"valla, veo que has dejado fuera a 2 míos, pero te crees mucho en poder vencerme"- dijo desafiante el ultimo guacamayo amarillo, era el jefe.

"podría intentarlo"- dijo Blu burlándose del guacamayo.

El jefe no soporto tanto la burla de Blu, y fue a atacarlo de una vez por todas.

"nunca pierdo con una sabandija"- dijo Lanzando varios golpes a Blu.

"pues yo creo que ya estar perdiendo"- dijo Blu mientras los esquivaba y contraatacaba a la vez.

Ambos siguieron así, el jefe lanzaba golpes, pero Blu los esquivaba, ambos se estaban quedando sin energía, el jefe no pudo más y termino incado en el suelo, Blu al verlo se acerca hacia él, y le dice.

"tienes algo más que decir"- dijo Blu casi obteniendo la victoria.

"claro que si, un regalito para ti"- dijo el jefe lanzando sorpresivamente un karatazo en el ojo de Blu, provocando que saliera volando por los aires, y termina cayendo sobre el suelo.

"jajajajajajaja, vez lo que te dijo, a mí, nadie me vence"- dijo el jefe.

Blu logro levantarse, pero desgraciadamente tenía casi el ojo un poco cerrado, casi no podía ver bien, pero cuando recupero la visión, vio que el guacamayo amarillo iba volando para atacarlo de nuevo.

"hasta la vista, mocoso"- dijo el jefe preparando su golpe final.

Blu simplemente continuo hay parado, pero comenzaba a mirar poco a poco hacia el objetivo de su rival, estaba calculando el estomago del guacamayo, para intentar darle el ultimo karatazo sorpresivo, el jefe volaba cada vez mas y mas rápido, Blu simplemente espero, cuando el jefe estuvo a si de atacarlo, Blu sorpresivamente esquivo la garra, y alcanzo a dar su karatazo hacia el estomago, y mandarlo hasta las nubes.

El jefe, no pudo aguantar el tremendo dolor que recibió en su estomago, y desgraciadamente, termino cayendo hasta el suelo.

Blu al ver que termino cayendo, voló hacia él, lo tomo sobre sus garrar, y lo llevo hasta el mismo bote de basura y depositarlo junto con sus secuaces.

"no lo puedo creer, por primera vez, perdí contra una sabandija azul"- dijo enojado el jefe.

"odio decir esto, pero es más fuerte que nosotros"- dijo el de la izquierda.

"lo mismo dijo yo"- dijo el de la derecha.

"enserio, porque con gusto les puedo dar más"- dijo Blu que estaba arriba del bote.

Los 3 guacamayos amarillos al verlo, terminaron asustados y desesperados, que terminaron huyendo de él.

"CORRAN, CORRAN, QUE NO NOS HAGA DAÑO!"- dijo el jefe, mientras se alejaba los más pronto posible de Blu.

La pelea había acabado, a pesar de un leve corte en su ala, y el ojo morado, Blu logro vencer a esas 3 aves buscapleitos.

"gracias amigo"- dijo alguien detrás.

Blu volteo hacia atrás, y vio al tucán que estaba atrás de él.

"descuida, ya me encargue de ellos"- dijo Blu sacudiéndose un poco.

"no, es enserio, si no me hubieras ayudado, ya le hubiera dicho adiós a mi vida"- dijo el tucán casi llorando, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo.

"no fue nada"- dijo Blu correspondiéndole el abrazo.

"de casualidad, fueron Nico y Pedro, los que te enviaron para ayudarme"- pregunto el tucán.

"quienes son ellos"- pregunto Blu.

El tucán estaba a punto de hablar, pero repentinamente aparecieron 2 aves, un canario amarillo, y un cardenal con cresta roja.

"Rafael, no pudimos encontrar más ayuda, pero intentaremos ayudarte cueste lo que cue…"- dijo el canario pero vio a su amigo junto a lado de Blu.

"oye tu eres el mismo guacamayo que vimos hace ratito"- pregunto el cardenal.

"así, los que me pidieron que ayudara a su amigo a alejarlos de esos guacamayos amarillos"- dijo Blu.

"pero que creen amigos, ya no hay mas pelea, gracias a él, los brabucones, al fin de alejaron, hasta no pudieron con él, y eso que eran 3"- dijo algo débil el tucán.

"en serio, y quien fue el que te ayudo"- pregunto el cardenal.

El tucán señalo a Blu, ambas aves al verlo, se dirigieron hacia él y lo abrazaron.

"muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sabíamos que contaríamos contigo"- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"no se preocupen, todo termino"- dijo en respuesta Blu.

"mi nombre es Nico, y él es mi compadre Pedro, y nuestro amigo tucán que ayudaste, es Rafael"- se presento el canario.

"yo me llamo Blu, es un placer conocerlos"- dijo Blu.

Rafael vio por un momento a Blu, y descubrió que aun tenía el ojo morado, mas el ligero corte en su ala, pero podía volar sin dificultad.

"oye, no te duele un poco por lo que te hicieron"- pregunto Rafael.

"descuida, casi no me preocupo tanto por mí, yo me preocupo por los demás, en este caso como tú"- dijo Blu.

Rafael simplemente sonrió.

"oye sería algo raro, apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero me gustaría llevarlo a otro nivel"- dijo Nico.

"así que Blu, amigos"- pregunto Pedro y Rafael.

Blu simplemente sonrío, y dijo.

"En efecto, amigos míos"- dijo Blu.

Tanto Nico como Pedro, fueron a abrazarlo, incluso Rafael lo volvió a hacer, a pesar del dolor que aun tenia.

"Rafa, sería mejor que regreses a casa, para que tu familia, te pueda curar"- dijo un poco preocupado Blu.

"no te preocupes, no la quiero preocupar tanto prefiero que se me desinfle un poco antes de regresar"- dijo en respuesta Rafael, pero luego sintió que su estomago estaba rugiendo.

"pero lo que si tengo es mucha hambre"- dijo Pedro.

"Pedro, tu siempre piensas en comida, deberías aunque sea hacer un poco de ejercicio, y eliminar esa pansa de barril"- dijo Nico.

"naa, yo quiero quedar como lo hace homero Simpson"- dijo Pedro burlándose de Nico

"cambiando del tema, oye Blu, vienes solo, o alguien te acompaña"- pregunto Blu.

Blu estaba por hablar, pero de repente alguien grita su nombre.

"BLUUUUUU!, DONDE ESTAS!"- grito alguien en el cielo.

Blu reconoció la voz.

"creo que ya me encontró"- dijo Blu.

Blu miro hacia arriba, y pudo ver una mancha azul celeste, era nada más y nada menos que Perla.

"Así que ella es la que te acompaña, cierto"- pregunto curioso Rafael.

"si, es ella"- dijo en respuesta Blu.

Cuando Perla aterrizo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Blu y termino abrazándolo fuerte, estaba desesperada

"Blu, donde estabas, te busque por todas partes, pensé que algo te había pasado"- dijo Perla sin soltar a Blu.

"Perla, tranquila, no me paso nada"- dijo Blu tratando de calmar a Perla.

Pero Perla se llevo lo peor, cuando ve el rostro de Blu, se asusto al ver que tenía el ojo morado, y tenía un par de rasguños, eso la preocupo aun mas.

"Blu, porque tienes el ojo morado, y porque tienes varios moretones, te golpearon"- dijo Perla cada vez más desesperada y lamiendo las heridas que tenia Blu.

"no, mas bien, yo ayude a estas aves"- dijo Blu tratando de calmar a Perla

Perla se detiene por un momento y ve a 3 aves que estaban con el

"ustedes son responsables de haberlo lastimado"- dijo Perla en posición de ataque.

"que no no, nosotros"- dijo con dificultad Nico mientras veía como Perla se acercaba lentamente.

"espera, nosotros no lo golpeamos el mas bien nos ayudo"- dijo asustado Pedro mientras se escondía en Rafael.

"no les creo para nada, ahora verán su merecido"- dijo Perla lista para atacar, pero entonces Blu la detuvo.

"Perla espera, ellos están diciendo la verdad, yo ayude a mis nuevos amigos de esos guacamayos amarillos que terminaron lastimando a Rafael"- dijo Blu tratando de calmar a Perla.

Perla ve un momento a Rafael, y término preocupada al verlo así, tenía lo mismo que Blu, pero era mucho peor.

"enserio, yo no sabía eso…lo lamento"- dijo disculpándose Perla.

"no te preocupes, ya no me duele tanto"- dijo sonriendo Rafael.

"bueno, pero yo creo que deberías ir con tu familia, para que te revisen esas heridas"- dijo Perla al ver el estado de Rafael.

"es lo que todos le estamos diciendo pero no quiere eso"- dijo Pedro.

"pero enserio amigos, no es necesario, prefiero mejor que se me quite poco a poco el dolor, en vez de preocupar tanto a mi familia"- dijo Rafael.

"a por cierto, no me presente antes, mi nombre es Perla"- se presento.

"yo soy Nico"- dijo

"mucho gusto, yo me llamo Pedro"- se presento

"y yo soy Rafael"- dijo con un poco de dificultad.

"es un placer conocerlos a todos, a y él es Blu, mi mejor amigo"- dijo Perla mientras lo abrazaba.

"si yo ya lo conocí, de no ser por él, ya hubiera terminado muerto por los brabucones"- dijo Rafael.

Perla al oír eso, le pregunto a Blu

"Blu, tú te peleaste, yo nunca te vi que te pelearas"- dijo Perla un poco preocupada por Blu.

"de que me pelee si me pelee, pero lo hice para salvar a Rafael de esos brabucones"- dijo Blu.

Perla una vez mas lo volvió a abrazar, solo que con más fuerza.

"me alegra que estés bien Blu, no quiero que me des otro susto, si"- dijo feliz Perla sin soltar a Blu.

"descuida Perla, siempre estaré aquí"- dijo en respuesta Blu.

Rafael miro hacia arriba y pudo ver que ya era de noche.

"cielos, se nos fue todo el día, si no hubiera sido por esa pelea, ya hubiéramos estado todos juntos disfrutando el momento como grandes amigos"- dijo decepcionado Rafael.

"no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que algún día nos volveremos a volver a ver todos juntos"- dijo feliz Blu.

"bueno amigos, entonces yo ya me retiro, los veo pronto"- dijo Rafael mientras tomaba vuelo rumbo a su hogar.

"nosotros también nos despedimos, gracias por todo Blu, nos salvaste a todos"- dijo Nico mientras se alejaba.

"espero verte pronto amigo"- dijo Pedro mientras perseguía a Nico.

Al final solo quedaban dos aves, Blu y Perla.

"y bien, ahora que estamos los 2 otra vez, que quieres que hagamos"- pregunto Blu.

"no lose, a qué hora nos dijo tu padre antes de que saliéramos"- pregunto Perla.

"si no me equivoco, dijo antes de las 12"- dijo Blu.

Perla miro un reloj que estaba no muy lejos, cuando se acercó, vio que eran las 11:50.

"cielos ya es bastante tarde, ni siquiera tuvimos algo para nosotros"- dijo tristemente Perla.

"descuida, te prometo que mañana será mucho mejor"- dijo feliz Blu.

Bueno, en eso tienes razón"- dijo Perla mientras sonreía.

Tanto Blu como Perla empezaron a Volar, y regresaron rumbo a la selva.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

Los padres de Blu y Perla, continuaban esperando a sus respectivos hijos.

"porque tardan tanto"- pregunto Angie mientras se recargaba en Diego.

"descuida querida, ya llegaran"- dijo Diego.

Entonces ven unas manchas acercándose, eran Blu y Perla.

"valla niños, por fin han llegado"- dijo Feliz Diana mientras abrazaba a Perla.

"como les fue a los dos"- pregunto Oscar.

"como siempre, muy feliz de tener a Blu"- dijo Perla contenta.

Blu estaba por hablar, pero de repente Angie se asusto al verlo.

"DIOS MIO, Blu porque tienes el ojo morado"- se preocupo Angie.

"no pasa nada, solo fue una pelea y ya"- dijo Blu.

"pero que fue lo que paso"- pregunto Diego.

"bueno, yo estaba con Perla esperándola para que pudiéramos comer, pero entonces escuche unas voces de auxilio, y tuve que ir averiguar cuál era el problema, entonces me encontré con 3 aves amarillas que estaban golpeando a un tucán inocente, que por cierto me termine siendo amigo de el"- dijo Blu.

"y poreso fueron hacia ti y también te lastimaron"- dijo asustada Angie.

"Un poco, pero al final fui yo el que vencí a esos brabucones, al final conocí también a dos aves mas y nos hicimos buenos amigos"- dijo Blu.

"ósea que dejaste sola a Perla"- dijo Oscar serio.

"a eso estoy llegando, cuando salve a Rafael, me acorde de Perla, iba también a buscarla, pero me termino encontrando en el puesto de frutas…."- dijo Blu pero no pudo terminar.

"espera, que puesto de frutas, acaso de fueron a la ciudad"- dijo Diana molesta.

"yo creí que iban a estar en la selva"- dijo Angie.

"bueno, fui yo la que tuvo la idea de que fuéramos los dos a la ciudad, pero por lo visto, no esta tan mal, mientras estábamos en la playa, me encantaba mucho ver a las personas felices hay"- dijo Perla muy contenta al recordar esa escena.

Diego y Angie se miraron y voltearon sus miradas enojadas hacia Blu.

"Blu!, me dijiste que no te acercarías a la ciudad, y en sima de todo te vas, que no sabes que es peligroso"- dijo enojado Diego.

"pero papa….."- dijo Blu pero lo interrumpió su padre.

"nada de peros, no quiero que vuelvas a ir a esa ciudad, está claro"- dijo enojado su padre.

Blu simplemente asintió.

"y tu jovencita, parece ser que también nos des obedeciste, te prohíbo que vuelvas otra vez a esa ciudad de la muerte, entendiste"- dijo también molesto Oscar.

"descuida, no lo volveré hacer"- dijo Perla.

"oooo pero claro que no lo volverás a hacer, porque estas castigada"- dijo seria Diana.

Tanto Diego como Angie, estuvieron de acuerdo con sus amigos e hicieron lo mismo con Blu.

"de ahora en adelante, solo podrás salir con nosotros, y siempre te quedaras en el nido, oíste"- dijo Oscar.

Perla simplemente asintió tristemente.

"es decir, nada de salidas, nada de amigos, nada de libertad, y nunca nunca jamás volverás a ver… a Blu"- dijo malvadamente Diana.

Perla al oír eso, les dijo.

"de que estás hablando"- dijo Perla un poco asustada.

"nunca volverás a ver a ese desgraciado en tu vida"- dijo enojada Diana.

"que!, no pueden hacerme eso, no pueden separarme de Blu"- suplicaba Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu.

"enserio crees que no"- dijo Oscar mientras tomaba vuelo y agarro con su garra a Perla y la llevara rumbo a su nuevo árbol, seguida por Diana.

"ahora sí, te estamos separando"- dijo su Madre.

Perla le comenzaba a caer lágrimas, trataba de apartarse, pero fue inútil, entonces miraba desesperada a Blu.

"NOO!, BLUUUUU!"- gritaba Perla mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"PERLA!"- dijo Blu mientras la seguía pero su padre lo agarro.

"suéltame"- dijo Blu.

"nada de eso, por lo visto también nosotros estamos de acuerdo con ellos"- dijo en respuesta Diego mientras lo soltaba.

"que quieres decir con eso"- dijo desafiante Blu.

"que jamás volverás a ver a Perla en tu vida"- dijo Diego en seco.

Blu se asusto por la mirada de su padre, el antes no era así con él.

Pero también Blu se enojo y dijo.

"solo porque ustedes son sus amigos, no quiere decir que anden en contra de nosotros, LOS ODIO A LOS 2!"- dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a entrar en llanto y se fue volando rumbo a su habitación.

"BLU, regresa a qui"- gritaba su padre.

"déjame en paz"- dijo Blu mientras se alejaba.

Diego y Angie, se quedaron hay viendo como su hijo se alejaba, pero en algún momento deberá regresar a su árbol.

"descuida querida, muy pronto regresara, por lo pronto hay que irnos a dormir"- dijo Diego.

"si Diego, creo que tienes razón, nos merecemos un largo descanso"- dijo Angie mientras se dirigía a la entrada del nido.

Tanto Angie como Diego, regresaron al árbol, ambos estaban cansados que decidieron irse a dormir a su respectivo habitación.

Mientras tanto, Blu continuaba volando tristemente, vio un árbol gigante que estaba no muy lejos de su hogar, y decidió aterrizar hay, estaba muy triste, tenía muchas lágrimas en sus ojos marrones.

**Pensamiento Blu**

"_**no puedo creerlo, como es que me está pasando esto, es increíble que mis propios padres me terminaran como de enemigo, y peor aún, no me dejaran volver a Perla, no por favor, ESO NO PUEDE SUCEDER!"**_

**Fin pensamiento Blu.**

Blu decidió quedarse ahí por un momento, antes de regresar.

* * *

**Mientras en el otro lado.**

Perla y su familia, habían llegado a su hogar.

"no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto"- dijo enojada Perla a su madre.

"sabes muy que lo hacemos por tu bien, ese infeliz lo que quería era que los humanos te hicieran daño"- dijo seria Angie.

"no es cierto, Blu jamás me haría eso, simplemente me invito a conocerla bien, al final me agrado mucho, Blu es mi mejor amigo"- dijo Perla mientras le daba la espalda a su madre.

"si, tal vez sea cierto, pero tú eres nuestra hija, y si te decimos que no lo volverás a ver, NUNCA LO VOLVERAS A VER"- gritaba Oscar.

Perla se asustó por el tono de voz que uso su Padre.

"nunca me habían hablado así, antes me gustaba como eran, parece que no son mis verdaderos padres, LOS ODIO A LOS 2!"- grito Perla mientras se alejaba de ellos.

"a donde crees que vas"- pregunto su padre.

"me voy a mi habitación"- dijo perla mientras entraba a su nido.

Mientras Perla se dirigía a su habitación, Oscar va caminando detrás de ella.

"que harás"- pregunto Diana

"cuando entre en su habitación, la voy a tener cerrada, para que no pueda salir"- dijo Oscar.

Entonces se dirigió a la habitación de Perla.

Mientras que ella continuaba un poco triste por lo que estaba pasando.

**Pensamiento Perla.**

"_**no es justo, solo porque mis padres sean amigos de los padres de Blu, no quiere decir que nos arruinen nuestras propias vidas, eso si es injusto, como quisiera irme y alejarme de ellos, como quisiera ser libre y vivir feliz, y me gustaría estar siempre a lado de Blu."**_

**Fin pensamiento Perla.**

Entonces vio que su padre cerró su puerta, y la mantuvo bien segura y bien cerrada, para que no saliera (**recuerden, finjan que los nidos son como nuestras casas, usen su imaginación XD**)

"bien hija, con esto estarás a salvo, buenas noches"- se despidió Oscar de su hija.

Perla estaba muy triste y con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules celestes, regreso una vez más a su cama, miro última vez al cielo y pudo ver que las estrellas, estaban formando un rostro, y era nada más y nada menos que Blu.

"Blu, tu, no solo eres mi mejor amigo, eres lo mejor que me está pasando en esta vida, no sabes la verdad cuanto quiero estar siempre a tu lado, quiero estar siempre contigo, quiero estar junto a tu lado hasta mi final, Blu, en realidad, …te amo mucho, y quiero que estemos juntos hasta el final"- pensaba Perla mientras le comenzaban a caer lagrimas, y sin nada más que hacer, se durmió completamente sin aguantar el tremendo llanto que tenia.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien amigos, este fue el capítulo de hoy, como les pareció los nuevos cambios.**

**Espero con gusto sus reviews y ojala les guste mis modificaciones.**

**Saludos a todos desde México! Y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	3. Del rencuentro a la despedida

**Que tal amigos, como han estado, aquí les dejo mi siguiente cap de mi fic, ojala les pueda gustar a todos.**

* * *

"entonces, mi pregunta siempre era la misma, jamás volveré a ver a Blu, cada vez que siempre me cuestionada eso, siempre me ponía triste"- dijo Perla un poco triste.

"descuidad mami, al menos todo eso ya paso"- dijo Bia animando a su madre.

"si, ahora tu y mi padre, están juntos, como siempre lo quería"- dijo tiernamente Carla.

Perla simplemente sonrió, y les dio un beso a cada una de sus hijas en la cabeza.

"gracias niñas, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor"- dijo Perla agradecida por el apoyo de sus hijas.

Mientras tanto, Tiago estaba haciendo muchas preguntas con su Blu de todo lo que había vivido en los tiempos atrás, hasta que llega a un nuevo punto.

"papa, y que fue lo que les paso a mis abuelos, ósea a tus padres, ellos ya no te querían"- dijo un poco preocupado Tiago.

"no hijo, yo si los quería mucho, pero después de cómo me terminaron torturando, pues comencé a tener un poco de odio hacia ellos"- dijo Blu un poco serio.

"entonces, que fue lo que hiciste después"- pregunto Tiago.

"bueno yo eem"- dijo Blu con algo de dificultad, pero no podía completar lo que quería decir.

En el fondo, Blu tenía mucho miedo en sí mismo, tenía un recuerdo muy horrible y tenía miedo de contárselo a su hijo, no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando Perla se percato de la acción de Blu, fue caminando hacia él y le dijo.

"te encuentras bien, amor"- dijo Perla preocupada.

"si….si..l..ll…o…est…tt…toy"- dijo Blu con más dificultad.

Perla se acercó hacia Tiago y le dijo.

"hijo, que fue lo que le dijiste a tu padre"- pregunto Perla a Tiago.

"bueno, yo le pregunte qué fue lo que le paso a su familia, y se quedo así"- dijo Tiago mientras veía como Blu temblaba.

Perla volvió a dirigirse hacia Blu, y lo beso profundamente, para quitarle lo temblado que estaba, Blu comenzó a reaccionar, y mientras sentía el beso de Perla, comenzó a devolvérselo.

"ya te sientes bien Blu"- dijo Perla.

"si, gracias Perla, disculpa por a verme puesto así"- dijo Blu un poco lamentado.

"sé muy bien como te sientes, es obvio que igual yo lo sentí muy mal, de que nosotros estuvimos a punto de…. Tú ya sabes"- dijo Perla mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"lose Perla, pero eso ya paso, sé que eso me hizo sentir mal, pero al final de cuentas, juntos lo hemos logrado"- dijo Blu mientras besaba con amor a Perla.

Perla comenzaba a devolverle el beso, hasta que se separaron por falta de aliento.

"bueno amor, te parece si continuamos con nuestra historia"- dijo románticamente Perla.

"sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor"- dijo Blu mientras tomaba el ala de Perla y se sentó una vez más en su cama hecha de hojas, para continuar con la historia.

"bueno niños, quieren continuar con esta historia"- dijo Feliz Blu.

"siiiiiiii!"- exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Perla se apoyo en Blu, y comenzó a seguir con la historia.

"bueno, de que mas me acuerdo"- dijo Perla mientras contaba la historia.

* * *

"**el rencuentro, una pelea, eterna despedida" **

El sol comenzaba a salir, y en alguna parte de la selva, habitaba un guacamayo azul, ya estaba grande, cada día que siempre amanece, el siempre llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero después de 10 años, despertaba con una tristeza, quiso salir de su nido a ver la selva, veía a muchas aves como recolectaban el desayuno para sus familias, y por lo visto, también pudo ver como guacamayos machos de cualquier especie, llevaban en sus garras, una hermosas flores rosadas, otras amarillas, o de cualquier color, de seguro eran para sus parejas.

Blu deseaba tener ya a su pareja, habían muchas la verdad, pero no eran de su especie, él era azul, por lo visto el necesitaba una que fuera igual como él.

Y la única hembra que realmente era igual como el, era nada menos y nada más que Perla.

**Pensamiento Blu**

"_**perla, te extraño mucho"**_

**Fin pensamiento Blu.**

Entonces escucho un aleteo, miro hacia arriba, y pudo ver a dos guacamayos azules aproximándose con el desayuno en sus garras, era nada más y nada menos que sus padres.

El macho aterrizo sobre Blu y le dijo

"hola hijo como has estado"- dijo Diego.

"bien, eso creo"- dijo Blu sin ver a Diego.

"te trajimos tu fruta favorita"- dijo Angie.

"mangos"- dijo su padre.

"gracias, pero como ven, no tengo nada de hambre"- dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a darles la espalda.

"pero hijo, es tu fruta favorita"- dijo Angie.

"necesitas desayunar bien para estar lleno de energía Blu"- dijo Diego.

"enserio, no tengo nada de hambre, yo ya puedo alimentarme solo"- dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a alejarse

Diego al ver que Blu comenzaba a actuar así le dijo.

"oye oye, espera un momento hay jovencito, que te está sucediendo ahora"- pregunto serio su padre.

"tú sabes muy bien por qué"- dijo Blu sin mirar a sus padres.

Entonces Angie lo recordó.

"aaahhh, ya entiendo, sigues aun molesto solo porque ya no te estamos dejando que vuelvas a ver a tu amiguita especial, cierto"- dijo seria su madre.

Blu simplemente se enojo.

"pues entonces olvídala de una vez, aquí en esta selva hay muchas guacamayas que también están buscando pareja"- dijo su madre.

Blu al escuchar eso volteo a ver a sus padres y les dijo.

"olvidarla, olvidarla!... Como se te ocurre decir eso, Perla es mi mejor amiga, y ella es la mejor ave que haya existido, porque me están haciendo esto"- dijo molesto Blu.

"porque tú eres nuestro hijo, y como deber de macho y hembra, debemos protegerte de cualquier peligro"- dijo enojado Diego.

"yo ya cumplí 15 años papa, no pueden seguirme dando tantas órdenes"- gritaba Blu.

"observamos, por el resto del día, tu harás lo que nosotros te digamos, y si te decimos que jamás volverás a ver a Perla, jamás la volverás a verla!"- gritaba su madre mientras sorpresivamente le termina dando una cachetada a Blu.

Blu volvió a enojarse mucho más.

"no puedo creer que m estén arruinando mi vida, desde en un principio los quería mucho, y desde que me separaron de Perla, se comportaron como los peores padres que haya tenido"- dijo molesto mientras le caía una lagrima.

"LOS ODIO TANTO!"- gritaba Blu mientras comenzaba a tomar vuelo y alejarse por un momento de sus padres.

"BLU!"- grito su madre, sin embargo Blu se alejó de ellos lo más que pudo.

"tranquila Angie, déjalo solo por un momento ya sea todo el día, el nunca hará lo que quiera mientras estamos aquí"- dijo Diego mientras abrazaba a Angie.

"es cierto, tienes toda la razón"- dijo Angie.

Ambas aves, ingresaron a su nido, y comieron las frutas que habían recolectado, una vez ya satisfechos, decidieron dormir un poco.

Blu se dirigió desde entonces al nido de uno de sus mejores amigos, sin duda alguna, era Rafael.

Pero no dejaba de recordar lo que tuvo en estos momentos, eso lo hizo sentir con mucha ira.

"para mi Rafael, es uno de mis grandes amigos, jamás olvidare la otra vez que lo salve de esos buscapleitos, seguramente debieron irse de aquí, no se qué les paso después de derrotarlos, pero eso no importa"- pensaba Blu mientras volaba al nido de su amigo Tucán.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar, alguien por arriba, le lanza un coco en la cabeza.

Blu comenzaba a desmayarse, y termino cayendo hasta aterrizar en el pleno pasto.

Pero tenía poco a poco, el ojo abierto, y pudo ver a 3 pequeños tucanes, al parecer se les veían con sonrisas malévolas.

"descanse bien, amiguito azul"- dijo el ave de en medio.

Blu termino completamente desmayado, entonces el de la derecha le dijo.

"bien, ya le dimos en la cabeza, ahora que hacemos"- pregunto.

"lo dejamos ahí"- pregunto el de la izquierda.

"no ya sé qué hacer con él, solo échenme una alita por favor"- dijo el del medio.

Entonces las tres aves, comenzaron a levantar con todas sus fuerzas a Blu y llevarlo hasta su nido.

**30 min después…..**

Blu comenzaba a despertarse por el golpe que había recibido, pero se dio cuenta de que también estaba amarrado, trato de moverse, pero fue inútil, entonces mira hacia el hueco del nido, y ve 2 tucanes pequeños.

"valla valla amiguito azul, por fin despiertas"- dijo uno de los tucanes.

"heeee, oye, en donde estoy"- pregunto un poco asustado Blu.

"por lo visto, yo creo que estas en nuestra guarida"- dijo el del lado derecho.

"en tu guarida, ustedes más bien me trajeron a qui, quienes son todos ustedes"- pregunto Blu mientras veía también a los otros 3 tucanes que lo habían cazado por el aire.

"mi nombre es Juan, y ellos son mis hermanos y hermanas, Pedro luisa, Omar, y Liz"- dijo Juan.

"ok Juan, podrías entonces hacerme el gran favor de poder DESATARME de esta cuerda y dejarme ir!"- grito Blu.

"amm… déjame pensarlo, ummmm, no"- dijo Juan.

"porque"- pregunto Blu.

"bueno veras, hoy es mi cumpleaños, y estábamos buscando una piñata, y al parecer, la encontramos"- dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

"que quieres decir con eso"- dijo Blu algo atemorizado.

"que tú, mi estimado azul, eres la piñata"- dijo feliz Juan.

"no estás hablando en serio, o si"- dijo cada vez más atemorizado Blu.

"es enserio mi amigo, a ver cuántos dulces tienes dentro"- dijo Juan mientras se alisto para golpear a Blu con la rama.

"no enserio, no me lastimen, no tengo nada enserio"- dijo Blu mientras veía como los 5 tucanes se acercaban lentamente hacia él para golpearlo.

Pero justo en ese momento cuando estaban a punto de atacar, alguien entro por el hueco del nido, era un tucán, pero muy grande.

"hola niños"- saludo.

Pero se le termino cayendo el pico al ver lo que estaba viendo, los niños tenia a Blu, amarrado en una liana, y por lo visto lo quería golpear con las ramas, como si fuera una piñata, el tucán simplemente se enojo y les dijo.

"oigan, se volvieron locos, porque tienen amarrado a mi mejor amigo"- dijo el tucán.

Blu reconoció la voz, era Rafael.

"Rafi, eres tú"- pregunto emocionado Blu.

"si amigo soy yo"- dijo Rafael –"ahora niños, o sueltan a Blu de inmediato, o le digo a su jefa que los castiguen"- continuo regañando a los niños.

"NOO, a mama no, ahorita lo liberamos"- dijo asustado Juan mientras desataba a Blu, y se fue volando, sus hermanos los siguieron detrás de él.

"guao, eso fue sorprendente, gracias amigo"- dijo Blu.

"no hay de que amigo"- dijo Feliz Rafael.

"apoco conoces a esos niños"- pregunto Blu.

"conocerlos, pero claro que si, ellos son mis hijos"- dijo en respuesta Rafael.

"a ok, entonces diles las próxima vez que no vue…QU QUE!, que ellos son tus QUE!"- dijo Sorprendido Blu.

"aaaa, mis hijos"- dijo Rafael.

"no, nononono, debes estar bromeando, o lo dices enserio"- dijo Blu tragando saliva.

"no Blu, es enserio, los que te amarraron, son mis hijos, soy padre de ellos y Eva también"- dijo Rafael.

"Eva?, quien es Eva"- pregunto Blu.

"mi dulce esposa"- dijo contento Rafael.

"que, es imposible"- dijo muy impresionado Blu.

"lose, pero cuando la conozcas ten mucho cuidado, a veces cuando alguien la quieren saludar, se pone muy ruda"- dijo un poco asustado Rafael.

"de acuerdo, eso si es un poco raro"- dijo Blu.

"lose, pero no importa, aun así, yo la amo mucho, cambiando del tema, a que se debe a tu visita"- pregunto Rafael.

"bueno, quise escaparme de mi casa por un momento"- dijo Blu triste.

"enserio, porque"- pregunto Rafael.

"mis padres, continúan con lo mismo de siempre, aun tienen ese maldito recuerdo de cuando me separaron de Perla"- dijo Blu serio.

"lo lamento mucho mi amigo"- dijo Rafi.

"no te preocupes, intentare encontrarla algún dia"- dijo Blu.

"yo espero que si, después de todo, no anda muy lejos, verdad"- pregunto Rafi.

"eso espero, pero nose en donde la puedo encontrar, siento que este mundo es demasiado grande para encontrar a alguien muy especial"- dijo Blu.

"grande lo estará, pero tu no te rindas, tu eres un ave llena de corazón, estoy seguro que Perla estará en alguna parte de Rio"- dijo Rafael animando a su mejor amigo.

Blu puso una sonrisa al tener el apoyo de su mejor amigo.

"gracias Rafi"- dijo Blu abrazandolo.

"no te preocupes, para eso están los amigos"- dijo Rafael correspondiéndolo.

Pero repentinamente, otra ave estaba llegando hacia el nido de Rafael, cuando llega termina poniendo una cara muy seria al ver a l extraño en su propiedad.

"oye tu, quien te crees de meterme en mi propiedad"- dijo enojada la hembra.

Blu se asusto por el tono del ave, y comenzó a retroceder ya que la hembra se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Pero de inmediato, Rafael se puso entre ellos y dijo.

"amor, tranquila, tranquila, el no es un intruso, es un amigo, más bien mi mejor amigo"- dijo Rafael tratando de calmar a la hembra.

"enserio, no me vengas con tus cosas, tú crees que soy tan mensa de que traigas a desconocidos a mi casa"- dijo la hembra regañando a Rafael.

Blu se acercó a Rafael y le pregunto.

"entonces, ella es tu esposa"- pregunto Blu un poco asustado.

"si es ella, bueno para que no tengas más dudas, te la presento"- dijo Rafael presentando a su esposa.

"Eva amor mío, él es Blu mi mejor amigo, y Blu, ella es Eva mi amor de la vida"- dijo Rafael presentándolos.

"hola Eva, es un placer conocerte"- dijo Blu extendiéndole la pata.

Eva se la devolvió, y termino apretándosela con fuerza, haciendo que Blu chille un poco.

"auch, eso dolió"- dijo Blu adolorido.

"lo siento, es que con eso puedo calmar mi ira"- dijo ya calmada Eva.

"de acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba"- dijo Blu algo adolorido por el apretón de garra.

"y dime como conociste a mi caramelito negro"- dijo Eva mientras abrazaba Rafael.

Blu estaba a punto de hablar, pero entonces Rafael lo interrumpió.

"Blu, no se supone que tienes que ir con alguien especial"- dijo Rafael refiriéndose a alguien especial para él.

"ahhh, si es cierto, Eva te lo cuento más tarde, pero tengo que irme, tengo que buscar a alguien especial, nos vemos luego, adiós amigos"- dijo Blu mientras salía del nido de Rafael y comenzó a volar rumbo a la ciudad.

"adiós amigo, te deseo suerte"- dijo Rafael mientras vio que su amigo, termino perdido de vista.

* * *

Entonces, nuestro guacamayo favorito Blu, comenzó a buscar en todos los lugares de todo Rio de janeiro.

"ok, creo saber en donde podrá estar"- pensaba Blu.

Blu se dirigió hacia la playa de Copacabana, el recordó la otra vez que cuando él y Perla fueron hay, era para buscar la comida y ver a las personas divertirse todo el día, aunque Perla sí que tardo mucho tiempo al buscar la comida mientras que Blu se enfrento a 3 guacamayos amarillos para salvar a su amigo Rafael

Busco por toda la playa, y en el árbol de donde estaban antes hace 10 años, y busco…. Y busco, pero no la encontró.

"oooo, rayos creí que iba a estar aquí"- pensaba decepcionado Blu.

Blu se quedo pensando en otro lugar de donde más o menos podría encontrar a Perla, entonces tuvo otra idea.

"si no está en la playa, entonces debe de estar en el Cristo de corcovado, tal vez este hay esperándome, pero debo irme rápido"- pensaba Blu mientras tomaba vuelo, en camino al Cristo.

Blu continúo volando hasta poder llegar al Cristo, una vez que aterrizo comenzó a caminar si estaba aquí, estaba en el brazo del lado izquierdo, quizá Perla estaría en el del lado derecho, cuando Blu se acercó al otro brazo, se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba aquí.

"rayos!, tampoco ella está aquí, chispas cada vez se me acaban las ideas"- pensaba Blu mientras comenzaba a pensar en un nuevo lugar de donde el ya conoce, entonces se le vino otra idea.

"ok, tranquilo, creo que se en donde la puedo encontrar"- dijo Blu mientras volaba rumbo a la ciudad.

La noche comenzaba a caer, y el solo comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente, Blu llego desde el Cristo, hasta el puesto de frutas, el recordó también la otra vez que después de la pelea que tubo, Perla estuvo buscándolo también desesperada, el nunca se esperaba eso.

Entonces comenzó a buscar por todas partes, debajo de las mesas, incluso cerca de un callejón, pero desgraciadamente, no estuvo hay.

Blu estuvo muy triste, no pudo encontrar a Perla, ahora no tenia nada mas que hacer, más que regresar a su hogar, con sus odiados Padres totalmente triste.

Blu no tenia más que hacer, simplemente se le cayó una lagrima, y termino volando del puesto rumbo a la selva, no quería regresar haya, pero no había de otra, su misión de encontrar a Perla había fallado.

"Perla, lo lamento, no te pude encontrar, pensé que si nos volveríamos a ver, volveríamos a revivir los mejores momentos que pasamos desde que éramos niños, y lamentablemente no fue así, pero aun así…te amo con toda mi alma y corazón, jamás encontraría a otra chica como tú"- pensaba Blu.

Blu continuaba triste mientras volaba rumbo a su odiado hogar, continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y se lamentaba mucho al no poder encontrar a Perla.

Pero estuvo tan perdido en su cabeza, que desgraciadamente no alcanzo a ver que otra ave iba volando hacia su dirección.

"cuidado amigo!"- grito una guacamaya celeste.

Blu recupero la conciencia y término viendo a otra guacamaya, pero se le hizo muy tarde en poder esquivarla, y ambos terminaron chocando de cabeza y caer hasta tierra, por suerte nadie estuvo herido, pero ambos quedaron desmayados.

**1 hora después.**

Blu comenzó a despertar poco a poco debido al golpe que se llevo en la cabeza, pero cuando recupero su conciencia, a su lado izquierdo, vio también que la guacamaya celeste hembra, estaba inconsciente.

"cielos, será mejor que haga algo rápido, antes de que sea tarde"- dijo Blu mientras se acercó hacia la guacamaya.

Con cuidado la cargo en sus alas, y busco algún nido, para llevarla a que se recuperara, y vio uno que no estaba lejos de aquí.

"bien, ese lugar estará seguro"- dijo Blu.

Blu entro al nido que encontró, junto con la guacamaya que tenía en sus alas.

Una vez ahí adentro, la acostó con mucho cuidado, y comenzó a revisarla por todas partes si no tenia mas heridas.

"bueno, creo que en unos minutos mas no tardara en despertar"- dijo Blu calmado.

Pero entonces, un extraño ruido se escucho a qui mismo, Blu se puso en posición de guardia.

"quien esta hay"- dijo Blu en posición de ataque.

El ruido era cada vez más fuerte, pero se dio cuenta que provenía de la guacamaya celeste, cuando se acercó hacia ella vio que el ruido provenía de su estomago, solo significaba una cosa, estaba hambrienta.

"cielos, creo que ella ha de estar muy hambrienta"- dijo Blu.

"ok será mejor que traiga algo antes de que despierte"- dijo mientras abandonada el hueco para buscar el alimento.

Mientras Blu buscada la comida, la guacamaya comenzaba poco a poco a levantarse y abrir lentamente sus ojos, sus hermosos y lindos ojos celestes, estaba aun adolorida después del golpe que recibió, tenia la vista un poco borrosa, pero cuando la recupero, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un árbol.

"uuummm, mi cabeza…..oigan esperen, en donde estoy, como es que llegue hasta aquí"- se dijo a sí misma la guacamaya.

De repente un ruido pero más fuerte volvió al estomago de la guacamaya, tenía mucha hambre.

"cielos, estoy muy hambrienta, necesito buscar algo de comer"- dijo mientras se levantaba y estaba lista para volar.

Pero justo cuando iba a salir, Blu había llegado al hueco con 2 mangos en sus garras, se sorprendió mucho al ver que la guacamaya ya estaba mejor, Blu estaba por saludarla, pero ella lo miro seria.

"OYE!, tú no eres el ave que me termino dando un golpe en la cabeza"- decía la guacamaya mientras estrangulaba un poco a Blu.

"arrrggg, no, arggrrgrgr, solo te estaba ayudando cuando caíste"- decía con dificultad Blu mientras cerraba los ojos, para no ver su rostro serio.

"si claro cómo no, desde luego me trajiste a qui para secuestrarme no"- dijo mas seria.

"queeee, eso no es cierto, como crees eso"- se defendió Blu mientras aparto a la ave.

Tenía un poco lastimado su cuello, Blu estaba por hablar, pero se dio cuenta que la ave ya no estaba, miro hacia atrás, y recibió otro ataque, por parte de la misma guacamaya azul.

"dime, quien eres, y que quieres conmigo"- insistió la guacamaya.

Blu la miro para poder hablar, pero se quedo paralizado al ver sus ojos, esos ojos eran color azul celeste, sus plumas estaban bien peinadas, y tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso, pero se enfoco mas en su rostro, al ver cómo era, pareciera como si ya lo hubiera reconocido, era como si ya la había visto hace 10 años, no sabía si contestar o quedarse callado, hasta que libero su palabra.

"P..P…..Perla?"- pregunto Blu.

La guacamaya cambio su mirada seria, a una sorprendida, dejo de estrangular a Blu y retrocedió un poco.

"eres tu Perla"- pregunto un poco feliz Blu.

"quien eres tú, y como sabes mi nombre"- dijo un poco tranquila.

"Perla, soy yo….Blu"- dijo feliz Blu.

"queee"- dijo sorprendida Perla.

"en serio, soy yo"- dijo Blu.

Perla comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hacia Blu, comenzó a revisarlo por todos lados desde sus alas, sus garras, sus plumas y termino hacia sus ojos, vio que los tenia color marrón.

Entonces ella tuvo un pequeño recuerdo.

* * *

**Flashback 1:**

Blu y Perla de niños

"ho. Hola"

"h…ho…hola"

"cómo te llamas"

"me... Me... Me llamo Blu"

"Blu, es un nombre muy Lindo"

"y tú"

"mi nombre es Perla"

"guao, eso es muy hermoso, igual que tu"

Perla se ruboriza.

"enserio crees que soy linda"

"bueno, para mi si, digo, mírate, te vez linda, pareces como una flor delicada"

Perla se quedo callada, no sabía que decir, apenas lo conoció, y ya él le empezaba a decir cosas bonitas.

"bueno, gracias por lo que me dijiste Blu, eso me hace sentir mejor" Perla le besa su mejilla.

Blu simplemente se quedo paralizado y se quedo bien ruborizado, Perla al verlo así, se rio.

* * *

Ella también recordó la otra vez que ella y Blu, fueron de paseo al Cristo de corcovado a ver lo hermoso que era la ciudad, y ella estaba apoyada en su pecho.

* * *

**Flashback 2**

"que sucede Perla"

"es que, me gustaría disfrutar de lo que queda esta noche contigo, y además tengo un poco de frio, puedo estar junto a ti"

"sí, claro no hay problema"

Perla al sentir las alas de Blu, la hizo sentir mucho mejor, y así podrían continuar a ver la bella ciudad de Rio de janeiro.

* * *

Por último, no fue mucho lo que le agrado, pero fue el día que los padres terminaron separándolos.

* * *

**Flashback 3**

"que!, no pueden hacerme eso, no pueden separarme de Blu"- suplicaba Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu.

"enserio crees que no"- dijo Oscar mientras tomaba vuelo y agarro con su garra a Perla y la llevara rumbo a su nuevo árbol, seguida por Diana.

"ahora sí, te estamos separando"- dijo su Madre.

Perla le comenzaba a caer lágrimas, trataba de apartarse, pero fue inútil, entonces miraba desesperada a Blu.

"NOO!, BLUUUUU!"- gritaba Perla mientras comenzaba a llorar.

* * *

**Fin Flashback.**

Nunca olvido esos grandes recuerdos que tuvo con nuestro héroe favorito, a pesar de lo último que sería la separación, eso hizo que tanto Blu como Perla, se pusieron muy tristes al llegar hasta ese punto, después de tantos recuerdos, Perla volteo una vez más para ver a Blu y dice.

"en serio…..Eres tu….. Blu"- dijo Perla al borde de llanto, pero no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad, y mucho más feliz al volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

"si Perla, soy yo"- dijo Blu mientras acariciaba el rostro de Perla.

Cuando Perla sintió la caricia de Blu, ella también se acordó que así también la trataba cuando eran niños, sobre todo de sus palabras hermosas que le decía Blu, eso hacía que se ruborizaba completamente.

De repente, Perla se aleja un poco de Blu, y le comienza a caer lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos celestes.

"Perla, te encuentras bien"- dijo preocupado Blu.

Perla no lo volteo a ver, pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ella tenía una gran sonrisa, cada vez que ella tenía algo ya sea chico o grande, siempre terminaba algo triste, pero siempre Blu la apoyaba en todo, eso hizo que cada vez que su tristeza estaba en su rostro, se convertía en sonrisa grande.

Entonces, Perla se limpiaba el rostro de tantas lágrimas que libero, y comenzó a mirar lentamente a Blu y esbozo una gran sonrisa, y acto seguido, corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo.

"BLUUUU!"- dijo muy feliz Perla de volver a ver a su mejor amigo, lo abrazo fuertemente, y una vez que estuvo a su lado, no lo quería soltar, pues era obvio, ella nunca lo ha vuelto a ver desde hace 10 años.

Blu esbozo una sonrisa, y el también abrazo fuertemente a su amiga del alma.

"Blu, tantos años hemos estado separados, que pensé que jamás no nos volveríamos a ver otra vez."- dijo Perla sin soltar a Blu.

"lose Perlita, yo igual pensé lo mismo, pero al final de cuentas, después de mucho tiempo, al fin juntos nuevamente"- dijo Blu feliz.

Perla al escuchar eso, comenzó a ruborizarse poco a poco, y continúo abrazando a Blu.

"te extrañe tanto Blu, no sabes cuánto me hacías falta"- dijo Perla mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Blu.

"lose perlita, también me hacías mucha falta en mi vida"- dijo Blu.

Perla lo mira con una gran sonrisa.

"como te ha ido Blu"- dijo Perla.

"no muy bien que digamos, me siento un poco mal"- dijo Blu.

"porque, que ha sucedido"- pregunto Perla.

"mis padres son lo que me están dando problemas, siguen evitándome a que no te volviera a ver"- dijo Blu un poco serio y a la vez molesto.

"lose Blu, los míos también lo están, pero por algo decidí alejarme por un momento de ellos, y hacer algo que siempre haría…buscarte"- dijo Perla mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"yo también lo estaba haciendo, me fui de mi hogar para poder buscarte, y después de ese duro choque de cabezas, por fin te encontré"- dijo Blu muy feliz.

Perla rio por el comentario que hizo Blu, aunque era cierto, ella también estaba muy feliz por a ver encontrado a Blu.

Blu y Perla continuaban abrazados, pero por un momento Blu comenzó a mirar a Perla, ella se percato de eso, y también miro a Blu, ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Blu acaricio una vez más el rostro de Perla, eso hizo que Perla se ruborizaba por completo, también ella acariciaba el rostro de Blu, y sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a acercar lentamente sus picos, tanto la de Blu como la de Perla, y justo cuando parecía que iban a chocarlos con un apasionante Beso, el estomago de Perla volvió a rugir una vez más.

"cielos, mi estomago, tengo mucha hambre"- dijo Perla mientras rompió el abrazo y se tocaba el estomago.

"ooo, es cierto, debes de tener hambre, cierto"- pregunto Blu.

Ella simplemente asintió felizmente

"pues mira, para que no gastes energía en buscar la comida, yo te traje algo para ti"- dijo Blu mientras caminaba por los mangos que recolecto y le daba uno a Perla.

"aaahhyy, gracias Blu, que lindo eres"- dijo Perla Feliz mientras que tomaba el mango con su garra y comenzaba a comerla.

"guao Blu, estos mangos están bien buenos, en donde los conseguiste"- pregunto Perla mientras mordía y saboreaba el mango.

"los conseguí en este mismo árbol"- dijo Blu.

"ooo que bien, gracias de todos modos Blu, me salvaste de tanta hambre que tenia"- dijo Perla mientras termino de comer su fruta.

"no habías comido en todo el día"- pregunto Blu.

"no, me aguante el hambre por todo el día, para así poder encontrarte, pero entonces, empecé a perder energía, y me detuve a buscar algo de comer, pero nada encontré"- dijo Perla.

"bueno, al menos ya comiste algo, con eso recuperaras más energía"- dijo Blu tiernamente.

"awww, Blu, tu siempre de lindo conmigo, gracias"- dijo Perla mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Blu miro un momento la salida del nido, y pudo comprobar que era completamente de noche.

"Perla, que tal si salimos un rato a ver la ciudad, como lo hacíamos de niños"- dijo Blu mientras extendía su ala para tomársela.

"me encantaría Blu"- dijo feliz Perla mientras le tomaba el ala.

Así, Blu y Perla salieron del nido para dirigirse a la ciudad una vez más, para revivir sus mejores momentos.

Blu y Perla llegaron a la mágica ciudad de rio de janeiro, se posaron en la rama de un árbol, y desde ahí se podía ver el Cristo, la playa, y toda la ciudad.

"guao, es más hermoso que hace 10 años"- dijo Perla mientras veía la ciudad.

"si, las cosas han cambiado mucho"- dijo Blu.

"lose, no hay nada mejor que este gran lugar, llamado Rio"- dijo Perla.

"eso es cierto, pero hay una cosa que aun es mucho mejor, y es 10 veces mas que la ciudad"- dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla.

"enserio, y cual es"- dijo Perla curiosa.

"pues…eres tu Perla, desde que eras una niña, nunca dejaste de estar tan hermosa, y aun así, lo sigues siendo, cada vez que te veo, siento que eres un Ángel, un ángel llena de flores y de amor"- dijo tiernamente Blu.

Perla comenzó a ruborizarse, y a la vez sonriendo mucho, y acaricio con mucho cariño a Blu en su rostro.

"Blu, nunca en la vida, me has dejado de decir esas hermosas palabras que siempre me dices, cuando oigo tu voz, me hace sentir más feliz, gracias Blu"- dijo Perla mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente.

Blu y Perla se miraban a los ojos, Perla no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de Blu, mientras que el continuaba abrazando a Perla, entonces, ambos comenzaron a acercar lentamente sus picos hasta que ambos terminaron chocados.

Perla sonrió mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, en cambio Blu hizo lo mismo con Perla, y estaban a punto de darse un apasionado y romántico beso, cuando de repente.

"BLUUUUU!"- dijo alguien gritando su nombre.

Tanto Blu como Perla, tuvieron que separarse desesperadamente, detrás de ellos aterrizaron dos guacamayos azules, y eran nada más y nada menos que los padres de Blu, Diego y Angie.

"mama, papa, pero que están haciendo aquí"- dijo Blu enojado.

"que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí ee, te estuvimos buscando por todas partes"- dijo Diego enfurecido con Blu.

Angie estaba a punto de hablar, pero entonces Perla los interrumpe a todos.

"muy bien, ya déjenlo, el ya no necesita que ustedes lo tengan encerrado en su nido"- dijo Perla en medio de Blu y de sus padres.

Diego se sorprendió por la acción de Perla, pero entonces dice.

"un momento, acaso tu eres Perla, cierto"- dijo Diego.

"si, porque me preguntan eso"- pregunto Perla.

"pues que crees, te tenemos una sorpresita para ti"- dijo Diego.

Detrás de Diego, estaban también, otros dos guacamayos azules, Perla al verlos, se asusto al ver que eran sus padres.

"sorpresa sorpresa sorpresa"- dijo su padre llamado Oscar.

"con que volviéndonos a desobedecer, no jovencita"- dijo enojada su madre, llamada Diana.

"ya les dije que ya no soy una niña, ya no necesito seguir mas ordenes de ustedes"- dijo Perla enojada.

Oscar al oír eso, se acerca hacia su hija, y lo termina agarrando de su cuello con su garra y dice.

"escúchame muy bien jovencita, no me importa que ya estés grande, pero para nada te dejare que estés con desgraciados como este, y sea de lo que sea, tu vienes con nosotros"- dijo Oscar sin darse cuenta que estaba lastimando a Perla.

"suéltame, me lastimas"- dijo Perla sin aguantar el dolor.

Blu estuvo más que enfurecido, fue directo hacia Oscar, y de un solo golpe, lo mando a volar hasta caer en tierra.

"no la vuelvas a lastimar!"- dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla.

"umm, gracias Blu"- dijo Perla feliz mientras se acariciaba su cuello.

"descuida, yo estoy aquí"- dijo Blu.

"ahora sí, estamos muy enojados con ustedes, Perla, o te regresas con nosotros, o te prometemos que te dejaremos encerrada por toda tu vida en el nido"- dijo Diana mientras ayudaba a Oscar a levantarse.

"ella ya no está sola, ella ahora está conmigo, y no dejare que le hagan daño"- dijo Blu en posición de ataque.

Eso hizo que sorprendiera a sus padres, como a los padres de Perla.

"gracias Blu… pero debo ir con ellos"- dijo Perla.

"que, no Perla, yo…"- dijo Blu pero Perla lo interrumpió.

"Blu, debo ir con ellos, no quiero causarte más problemas, además debo enfrentar mis problemas"- dijo Perla mientras abrazaba por última vez a Blu y comenzaba a volar.

"pero Perla"- dijo Blu, pero Oscar lo interrumpió.

"ya lo oíste desgraciado, y si te vuelvo a ver otra vez, te juro que me las pagaras"- dijo Oscar mientras volaba con dificultad hacia su nido, seguido de Diana.

Blu miro hacia atrás, y vio a sus padres muy molestos, pero eso no le importo tanto.

"Blu!, ahora si nos has desobedecido, te dijimos que no volvieras a volver a ver a Perla en tu vida, y aun así lo haces, no sé qué es lo que te está pasando ahora"- dijo enojada su madre.

Blu esta vez, se puso más enojado y más rojo que nunca.

"que me pasa, que me pasa, a ustedes más bien que les pasa, no puedo creer que me anden arruinando mi vida"- dijo Blu sin mirarlos.

"sabes muy bien que lo hacemos por tu bien"- dijo su Angie.

"por mi bien, eso lo que me están haciendo, es horrible, separarme de mi mejor amiga, no es bueno, y además….yo la amo mucho"- dijo Blu un poco triste.

"pero ya te lo dijimos hijo, hay mas chicas aquí en este lugar, no siempre tiene que ser la misma"- dijo Angie intentando calmarse.

"ustedes no lo entienden y jamas lo entenderán"- dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"prefiero de una vez irme de aquí, en lugar de estar sufriendo con ustedes"- dijo Blu mientras estaba por volar.

Pero repentinamente, Diego agarro a Blu por el cuello, y lo termino apoyando sobre un árbol y le dijo.

"escúchame muy bien, tu no iras a ninguna parte, si nosotros te decimos que te quedas con nosotros, TE QUEDAS CON NOSOTROS PARA SIEMPRE!, entendiste"- dijo Diego mientras comenzaba a amenazarlo, y sorpresivamente le soltó un ligero golpe en el rostro.

Esta vez, Angie se asusto por lo que hizo Diego, ella estaba por separarlo, pero entonces Blu dijo.

"ahora tu escúchame tu Padre, yo ya no soy un niño, yo ya estoy grande, yo de ahora en adelante continuare con mi vida, y si yo digo que me separo de ustedes, así será, hoy mismo me alejare de ustedes!"- dijo Blu mientras que sorpresivamente, lanzo un gran golpe en el estomago de Diego, eso hizo que se inclinara, y aguantara el dolor.

Angie se asusto mucho, y fue corriendo hacia Diego.

"que rayos te pasa Blu"- dijo Angie mientras ayudaba a Diego.

"un recuerdito para que no se vuelvan a meter en mi vida, y esto no es un adiós, sino mas bien, hasta pronto para SIEMPRE!"- dijo Blu mientras se fue volando del lugar, dejando a sus padres muy tristes de que su hijo se haya ido.

Blu se dirigió hacia el Cristo de corcovado, para intentar tranquilizarse de los problemas que hace unos momentos estaba pasando.

Blu miro arriba del cielo, y vio que la luna estaba totalmente llena, y en su imaginación, vio que la luna formaba el rostro de Perla.

"Perla, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, ojala que hagas lo mismo como yo lo hice con mis padres"- dijo Blu un poco triste.

Pero de repente, empezó a escuchar un aleteo que provenía atrás de él.

Blu volteo a ver de quien se trataba, y pudo comprobar que era nada mas y nada menos que Perla, volando hacia él.

"BLUU!"- gritaba Perla.

"PERLA!"- grito feliz Blu.

Cuando Perla aterrizo, fue corriendo una vez más hacia él y lo término abrazando una vez más.

"hay Blu, que bueno que estas sano y salvo, pensé que te iban a hacer daño"- dijo Preocupada Perla.

"no te preocupes, estoy bien"- dijo Blu contento de tener a Perla a su lado.

Pero por alguna razón, Perla tuvo que separarse de Blu, y tuvo que decirle algo importante.

"Blu….yo he venido para….para"- decía Perla con dificultad.

"que sucede Perlita"- decía Blu intentando darle animo a Perla.

"necesito decirte algo"- dijo Perla un poco triste.

"porque, que es lo que pasa"- pregunto Blu.

"Blu, veras, yo siempre te prometo que siempre tendré los grandes y mejores momentos que hemos pasado tu y yo desde niños, como ahora los estamos viviendo, de como también hemos conocido a nuestros amigos Nico, Pedro, Rafael y a su esposa Eva, yo igual ya la conocí, ella también fue mi gran amiga, y también de lo mucho que siempre salíamos de paseo, la ciudad, la playa, el cristo, y todo lo que hemos estado haciendo juntos, eso nunca se me olvidara hasta el final de mi vida"- dijo Feliz Perla pero su sonrisa se convirtió en tristeza.

"yo igual los recordare… pero eso a que se debe de lo que me ibas a decir"- pregunto Blu un poco preocupado.

"Blu…me temo que ya no nos volveremos a ver"- dijo Perla mientras una lagrima se le caía.

Cuando Blu escucho eso, comenzaba a ponerse muy triste.

"no..Nono Perla, por favor, no me hagas esto"- dijo Blu triste.

"Blu, en verdad, lo siento mucho, pero sería lo mejor para mí como para ti, para así ya no evitar tantos problemas que estamos pasando"- dijo Perla mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas en sus ojos celestes.

"pero Perla, a donde crees que iras"- pregunto Blu casi a punto de llorar.

"bueno, mi familia está pensando en mudarse a la selva de Lima Perú"- dijo Perla mientras se ponía más triste.

"PERU, pero eso queda muy lejos de aquí, pero haya te vas a mudar"- dijo cada vez más triste Blu.

"desgraciadamente, si"- dijo Perla mientras se limpiaba su rostro de sus lagrimas que tenia.

Blu simplemente bajo la cabeza, y comenzaba a liberar algunas lagrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos marrones, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, lamentablemente, su mejor amiga, y amor de la vida Perla, estaba por irse de Rio.

Perla al notar que Blu estaba llorando, fue caminando hacia Blu, y lo abrazo muy fuerte, Blu dejaba de llorar y también abrazo a Perla por última vez.

"Blu, la verdad lo lamento mucho, pero así seria la única solución, y de evitar tantos problemas, con nuestros familiares"- dijo Perla mientras acariciaba una vez más el rostro de Blu.

"descuida, te entiendo muy bien, claro y fuerte"- dijo Blu ya calmado, pero continuaba muy triste.

Blu y Perla, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

"pero….como le hare para poder recordarte por siempre"- dijo Blu.

Perla sonrió levemente, puso sus alas en el cuellos de Blu, cerro lentamente sus ojos, y en un instante después le dio a Blu, un romántico y apasionante beso, Blu quedo totalmente sorprendido por la acción de Perla, y le termino devolviendo el beso, lentamente comenzaba Blu a agarrarle la hermosa cintura de Perla, y ella termino tumbándose con él, Ambos terminaron abrazados con mucho amor, Perla continuaba besando a Blu mientras acariciaba el rostro, mientras que Blu acerco mas a Perla hacia él, eso hizo que Perla se sintiera un poco feliz.

Pasaron 3 min después, y Blu y Perla continuaban besándose, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno.

"eso estuvo muy increíble"- dijo Blu satisfecho.

"si lose"- dijo Perla románticamente.

Blu y Perla miraron al cielo, ya era muy tarde, era el momento de regresar a sus nidos.

"bueno Blu, llego la hora de despedirme, pero aun así, recuerda muy bien que ese beso, será el mejor recuerdo de mi vida como el de la tuya"- dijo Perla mientras rompía el abrazo.

"si, lose, creo que ya no queda nada mas que, seguir con nuestras propias vidas, aunque separadas"- dijo muy triste.

"pero descuida, no importa que tan lejos este, te prometo que siempre y para siempre, estaré pensando en ti"- dijo Perla mientras se le caía una lagrima.

"lose también te prometo siempre y para siempre, estar siempre pensando en ti, hasta el final de mi vida"- dijo Blu.

Eso hizo que Perla liberara su hermosa sonrisa.

"entonces….adiós Perla, te amo"- dijo Blu despidiéndose de Perla

"adiós Blu, nunca te olvidare, también te amo"- dijo Perla mientras lo volvió a besar una vez más, y al final se fue volando del Cristo, dejando a Blu solo.

Blu miraba como Perla se alejaba, hasta que en un instante después, se perdió de vista.

Ahora Blu tuvo que regresar, pero no en donde vivía antes, ahora debe buscar un nuevo árbol, para poder vivir en paz, y quizás solo por el resto de su vida.

Blu continúo buscando y buscando un nuevo árbol en donde vivir, hasta que encuentra uno, en el que tenía 2 pisos altos, y por lo visto, este árbol tenía muchas frutas, mangos, uvas, plátanos, manzanas, fruta de la pasión, peras, etc.

Una vez que Blu entro al nido, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo árbol que estuvo cuando llevo a Perla a que se recuperara después del cabezazo accidental que se dieron.

"estará un poco sucio, pero ahora será aquí, en donde viviré para siempre"- dijo Blu.

10 min después, Blu termino de limpiar el nido, quedo como nuevo, y este sería un mejor lugar, para vivir su vida en paz.

Blu miro una última vez más al cielo, y cuando vio que una estrella fugaz comenzaba a aparecer por Rio, esto fue lo que dijo.

"dios todo poderoso, sé que será un poco difícil, pero me gustaría que me cumplieras este deseo, dale una oportunidad a Perla, que no se vaya a mudar a Perú, quiero que se quede a qui en Brasil, que se quede aquí en Rio, y,….que se quede a mi lado, porque…..la amo con todo mi corazón"- dijo Blu.

Blu comenzaba a cerrar lentamente los ojos debido al cansancio que tenia, y sin más que hacer, se acostó en una cama hecha con hojas, y se quedo completamente dormido.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Buenos amigos, hasta aquí ha llegado este capítulo.**

**Como les pareció, pueden opinarlo dejándome un review.**

**El siguiente será el último capítulo de este fic, ojala les este gustando a todos.**

**Por mi parte es todo por hoy.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, y nos vemos la próxima!.**

**Chau.**


	4. Una sorpresa, juntos para siempre!

**Que tal amigos, una vez más a qui con este siguiente y ultimo capitulo de este fic, ojala este ultimo pueda gustarles a todos y ojala espere sus últimos revierws**

* * *

"desde entonces pensé, que jamás en la vida, volvería a ver a su padre otra vez, y eso me dio entrar en llanto, y de mucha tristeza"- dijo Perla a sus hijos mientras trataba de aguantar su llanto.

"y además, pensé que nunca encontraría a otro guacamayo igual como su padre, él era todo para mi, y pues lo necesitaba mucho, no podía seguir con mi vida sin el"- decía Perla mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Tanto Carla como Bia, fueron caminando hacia su madre y la abrazaron.

"mama, sé muy bien como te sientes, pero eso ya paso"- dijo Bia calmando a su madre.

"si, además, ya estas lejos de tus padres, ya vives con mi papa, y nos tienes a nosotros, y por lo que veo, tanto mi hermana como mi hermano Tiago ustedes son los mejores padres que haya tenido"- dijo dulcemente Bia animando a su madre.

Perla dejo de ponerse triste, y esbozo una gran sonrisa, y termino abrazando a sus dos hermosas hijas.

"gracias niñas, no saben cuánto esto significa mucho para mí"- dijo volviendo a llorar, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad, y abrazando fuertemente a sus hijas.

Tiago hizo lo mismo con Blu, y luego dijo.

"entonces, des obedeciste una orden de mi abuelo"- pregunto Tiago.

"si hijo, desgraciadamente si, y eso me hizo sentir muy triste, no soy de ese tipo de aves que desobedecen, y al final, eso me hizo pagarlo muy caro"- dijo Blu mientras le caía una lagrima.

Tiago simplemente sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a su padre.

"no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que ahora estas con mi madre, y ahora nos tienes a nosotros, y tu y mi madre, son los mejores padres para mi"- termino de decir Tiago.

Blu continuaba llorando, de felicidad, y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo.

"gracias Tiago"- dijo Blu abrazando a su hijo.

Tiago miro por un momento a sus hermanas y a su madre y dijo.

"sabes que mas me gustaría que hiciéramos"- dijo Tiago a Blu.

"sobre qué hijo"- pregunto ya calmado Blu.

"me gustaría que todos nos daramos… un abrazo familiar"- dijo alegre Tiago.

"lo mismo digo yo"- dijo Blu refiriéndose a Perla, Carla y Bia.

Tanto Perla, Carla y Bia, se dirigieron hacia a su padre e hijo, y todos terminaron en un gran abrazo familiar.

"eso sí es, estar en familia"- dijo Carla abrazando a toda su familia.

Toda la familia estaba más que contenta, estaban muy felices de ser una gran y hermosa familia que se haya tenido.

"buenos niños, estamos a punto de concluir nuestra divertida y romántica historia"- dijo Perla.

"disfrútenla, porque estamos a punto llegar al final"- dijo Blu.

Los niños volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, y se volvieron a acomodar, para seguir con la historia.

"y para que sea aún más emocionante, será su padre el que contara la última parte"- dijo Perla mientras tomaba el ala a Blu.

"genial!"- dijeron emocionados sus hijos.

Sin más que decir, Blu fue el que tomo la última palabra.

"bueno niños, continuemos con esto"- dijo Blu mientras se preparaba para continuar la ultima parte de esta historia.

* * *

"**Una sorpresa especial, juntos para siempre! **

3 semanas después….

El sol comenzaba a salir, en la mágica selva de las amazonas, y en algún hueco del nido, avitaba un guacamayo azul, continuaba dormido, pero comenzaba a despertarse debido a los rayos del sol.

"mmmmm, valla otro día más aburrido para mi"- dijo Blu aburrido.

Blu comenzó a levantarse de su cama, y se acercó a la entrada del nido para poder desayunar algo.

Agarro un mango y una manzana, y una vez adentro, comenzó a comer el mango mientras que la manzana la guardo para el almuerzo.

Cuando por fin acabo, Blu quiso salir de su nido para dar un paseo.

"ok, un paseo por aire no creo que me afecte tanto"- dijo Blu.

Entonces Blu comenzó a volar, y comenzaba a pensar con quien quisiera ir.

"bueno muchas veces me encontrado con Rafael, y pocas ocasiones ha sido con Nico y Pedro, aunque es muy raro que casi no vea a ese par de locos, jeje, creo entonces saber a quién visitare hoy"- dijo Blu en su pensamiento.

Entonces, Blu tomo dirección rumbo al nido de su mejor amigo Rafael.

Mientras tanto, la esposa de Rafael, Eva, estuvo manteniendo y calmando a sus pequeños diabólicos, digo, quiero decir, sus pequeños hijos, por tantas travesuras y tantos problemas que habían causado últimamente.

"muy bien pequeñines, o se me van calmando esta vez o les prometo que los tendré castigados por 1 mes, entendieron"- dijo enojada Eva.

Todos asintieron asustados con la cabeza.

"ya lo saben, solo una travesura mas, aunque sea uno de ustedes, y todos estarán castigados"- dijo Eva con miradas de: **(la cara del diablo, el rechinido dental, la mirada acusadora del águila, y las peor de todas "la nariz susurrante de rechazo total".)**

Por lo visto, Eva siempre atacaba a sus hijos con estas miradas.

"muy bien, ahora, pueden irse"- dijo Eva, ya calmada.

Todos se dirigieron rumbo a la salida, pero de repente aterrizo en frente de ellos, un guacamayo azul, al parecer, a los pequeñines se le hizo conocido.

"Hola"- saludo Blu.

Los pequeños al ver a Blu, le dijeron.

"tienes suerte, de que no te vallamos a hacer daño, amiguito azul, pero muy pronto, sufrirás"- dijo uno de los pequeños, llamado Juan.

Blu comenzó a asustarse poco a poco, pero al final, los niños ya se fueron, entonces Blu se fue dirigiendo hacia Eva para saludarla.

"hola Eva"- saludo Blu.

"ooo, hola Blu, como has estado"- saludo Eva.

"Bien, bueno, eso creo yo"- dijo Blu un poco desanimado.

"deberías estar feliz, hoy habrá una gran fiesta en el club de samba, y todas las aves de esta selva están invitadas para divertirse y tomar algunos tragos, jeje"- dijo Eva feliz.

"eeee, una fiesta"- pregunto sorprendido Blu.

"En efecto, hace rato Rafael me informo que está ayudando a sus amigos Nico y Pedro, a abrir un nuevo club de samba"- dijo Eva.

"aaaa, bueno quería visitar a Rafael, pero bueno, si el está trabajando, entonces, mejor lo dejo que termine"- dijo Blu.

"porque mejor no vas con ellos, se encuentran en el puesto de frutas, donde la otra vez lo ayudaste de esos guacamayos buscapleitos"- dijo Eva.

"te conto lo que paso hay"- dijo sorprendido Blu.

"Rafael, es mi esposo, y él nunca me guarda secretos, y si, el me lo conto todo, el cómo estaba a punto de morir, y llegaste para salvarlo, gracias"- dijo Eva agradeciéndole a Blu.

"aaa, bueno no hay problema"- dijo un poco nervioso Blu.

"oye, hablando de ese tema, como te está yendo con Perla, apuesto que ya están viviendo juntos, cierto"- dijo curiosa Eva.

Blu se puso muy triste después de escuchar lo que dijo Eva.

"que sucede, dije algo malo"- pregunto Eva preocupada.

"no nada,….es solo que, Perla y yo…..ya no nos hemos vuelto a ver, ella ya no esta aquí"- dijo Blu triste.

"en donde esta"- pregunto Eva.

"ella se mudo en la selva de Perú, muy lejos de nuestro hogar"- dijo Blu un poco mal herido en su interior.

"oooo, lo siento mucho Blu, ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte"- dijo Eva lamentándose.

"no te preocupes, tarde o temprano, lo tendré que superar"- dijo Blu un poco calmado.

"Blu, estaría mejor que fueras con Rafael, para que veas con que lo puedes ayudar, y tal vez así no te sientas solo, haci tendrás tu mejor tiempo para poder charlar con el"- dijo Eva animando a Blu.

"si claro, entonces, hasta luego Eva"- se despidió Blu.

"mucha suerte Blu"- se despidió Eva.

Entonces, Blu salió del nido de Eva y se dirigió rumbo al puesto de frutas, para ayudar a sus amigos Nico, Pedro y Rafael, con los arreglos del nuevo club que están por abrir.

* * *

Mientras tanto…..

Pedro se encontraba llevando un par de adornos y muchos globos para la fiesta que estaban por abrir, Nico se encargo del stereo, y toda la música que estaba recolectando, la batería, guitarras eléctricas, el piano, y hasta el DJ. Y por ultimo Rafael, fue el que encargaba de hacer las invitaciones, para poder invitar a todas las aves de todo rio de janeiro.

Entonces empezaron a escuchar un aleteo que provenía de arriba, Pedro se detuvo por un momento y miro un momento hacia arriba, y se le cayó el pico dé la impresión al ver a su mejor amigo Blu.

"Blu, amigo mío!"- exclamo Pedro al verlo.

Nico y Rafael al verlo también, dejaron de trabajar por un momento, y fueron a saludar a su amigo.

"Blu, mi gran amigo, que bueno que estas aquí, ya nos hacías falta"- dijo Rafael feliz.

"me imagino que viniste a ayudarnos, cierto amigo"- pregunto Nico.

"bueno, hace rato, me encontré a Eva, y ella me dijo que estaban a qui abriendo un nuevo club de samba, eso es cierto"- pregunto Blu con interés.

"si amigo, nosotros estamos a qui, esforzándonos para poder abrir un nuevo club"- dijo Nico.

"será la mejor fiesta que haya existido en todo el mundo, tendremos las mejores canciones, los buenos grupos, muchos amigos, sobre todo, el platillo especial, las chicas"- dijo Pedro picaron.

Sin embargo Rafael que estaba a un lado del, le termino dándole un zape en la cabeza.

"Pedro!, no lo vuelvas a decir en frente de los niños"- dijo Rafael.

"ups, perdón"- se lamento Pedro.

"oye si, hablando de chicas, no nos has platicado como te esta yendo con Perla, a puesto que ya deben de ser novios, o hasta ya están casados"- dijo Nico curioso.

"como fue, de piquito a piquito, o fue francés"- dijo Pedro mientras lanzaba besos por los aires.

Pero Blu no podía contestar debido a tantas palabras que les decía sus amigos, pero además de lo triste cuando mencionaron a Perla.

"a ver amigos, ya basta, no ven que no lo están dejando hablar"- dijo Rafael.

"descuida Rafi, está bien que lo digan"- dijo Blu mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"que sucede"- pregunto Rafael.

Blu se acercó al oído y le susurro que lo quería hablar a solas.

"ok no te preocupes"- dijo Rafael.

"gracias"- dijo Blu.

Luego de unos minutos más de estar hablando, el descanso habían acabado, aun tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, y si quería que la fiesta se inaugurara lo más rápido posible, deben darse prisa.

"bueno amigos, el descanso acabo, debemos ponernos a trabajar, si queremos que esto esté listo, debemos terminarlo antes de las 8 pm"- dijo Rafael.

"8 pm"- pregunto Blu.

"En efecto amigo, ese será la hora en que comenzara esta gran fiesta"- dijo Nico.

"ok, eso me parece estupendo"- dijo Blu feliz.

"Blu, tu puedes ayudarme a enviar las invitaciones que están hay"- dijo Rafael señalando las tarjetas.

"ok, en eso yo puedo ayudarte"- dijo Blu.

"lose y qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo, no quiero dar tantas vueltas"- dijo Rafael.

"jejejeje, no te preocupes, no harás tanto trabajo tu solo"- se rio Blu.

"buenos amigos, nosotros nos vamos, ustedes continúen con la música"- dijo Rafael mientras tomaba la mitad de las tarjetas.

"no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos de eso"- dijo Pedro.

"ok, nos vemos….vámonos Blu"- dijo Rafael mientras alzaba vuelo.

"adiós amigos…espérame Rafi"- dijo Blu mientras tomaba la otra mitad y se fue volando para alcanzar a Rafael.

Desde entonces Blu, Rafael, Nico y Pedro, continuaron trabajando sin descansar.

* * *

El día cada vez mas comenzaba a agotarse, Blu y Rafael volaban por toda la selva, con las tarjetas en sus garras, ambos volaron en distintos caminos, Rafael voló por la izquierda, mientras que Blu voló por la derecha, por cada árbol que sobre volaban, dejaban en las entradas de los nidos, las invitaciones de la fiesta, en otra ocasión, las aves cuando recibían su invitación, estaban de acuerdo, y ala vez, emocionados por ser invitados a la fiesta de inauguración.

Había pasado 4 horas, y nuestras aves favoritas, Blu y Rafael, estaba posado en un árbol, estaba descansando.

"Así que…..este es tu nuevo hogar, cierto Blu"- pregunto Rafael mientras mordía una pera.

"si Rafi, es aquí donde vivo ahora"- dijo Blu feliz de tener su nueva casa.

"bueno, al menos estas por fin lejos de tu familia"- dijo Rafael.

"afortunadamente si, ahora si podre vivir en paz"- dijo seguro Blu.

"me da gusto por ti amigo mío, sufrí mucho por ti, pensé que algo te había pasado, pero qué bueno que estas sano y salvo, y tienes una nueva vida"- dijo Rafael.

"gracias Rafi"- dijo Blu.

"oye amigo, cambiando de tema, no me has platicado como te esta llendo con Perla, crees que la podemos ver en la fiesta"- pregunto Rafael.

Pero Blu al oír eso, bajo su mirada.

Rafael cuando lo vio así, le pregunto

"te sientes bien"- pregunto.

"que…no si…estoy bien….es solo que"- dijo con dificultad Blu.

"adelante, puedes decírmelo amigo"- dijo Rafael dándole ánimos a Blu.

"bueno, desgraciadamente Perla y yo, ya no nos hemos vuelto a ver, de hecho Perla, ya no está aquí en Rio"- dijo Blu triste.

"que, porque"- dijo sorprendido Rafael.

"porque desgraciadamente, nuestros malditos padres, tanto los míos, como los de ella, nos arruinaron nuestro mejor momento, hasta el padre de Perla la estaba lastimando, y no quería que le hiciera daño"- dijo Blu recordando la escena.

"y que fue lo que hiciste"- pregunto Rafael.

"bueno, simplemente me interpuse en medio de ellos, para defenderla"- dijo Blu.

"y te hizo algo"- pregunto.

"no, pero casi estuve a punto de"- dijo Blu.

"y que fue lo que le paso a ella"- pregunto un poco preocupado Rafael.

"bueno simplemente, se la volvieron a llevar otra vez a su nido, al igual que lo hicieron conmigo"- dijo Blu.

"pero me dijiste que este es tu nuevo nido, como le hiciste para que te alejaras de ellos"- pregunto cada vez mas sorprendido Rafael.

"bueno, cuando me terminaron regresaron a mi antigua casa, nos volvimos a pelear otra vez, y cuando mi padre me lanzo una cachetada, pues yo le termine lanzando un golpe en el estómago, casi lo deje sin aire"- dijo Blu.

"auch, y por eso te excluyeron de tu hogar cierto"- pregunto Rafael.

"no….más bien yo…..me fui de aquí"- dijo Blu.

"QUE!, tu solo"- pregunto sorprendido Rafael.

"si, y jure no regresar nunca más haya"- dijo Blu.

"bueno, al menos mientras más estés alejados de ellos, mas vives en paz"- dijo Rafael.

"si"- dijo Blu.

"y ella en donde esta"- pregunto Rafael refiriéndose a Perla.

"ella….ella….es difícil decirlo"- dijo Blu con dificultad.

"adelante Blu, sabes que somos grandes amigos"- dijo Rafael.

"de acuerdo, ella desgraciadamente se mudó a Perú"- dijo Blu.

"auch, pues eso sí que está muy lejos de Brasil"- dijo Rafael.

"lose, solo espero que se encuentre muy bien haya, le prometí que siempre y para siempre, estaré pensando en ella"- dijo Blu.

"hay Blu, la verdad no sé qué te podre decir"- dijo Rafael sin decir otra palabra.

"no es necesario amigo, tarde o temprano, lo tendré que superar"- dijo Blu.

Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte, y pudieron comprobar que el sol estaba tocando el mar, lo que significaba que la noche estaba por llegar.

"bien amigo, es hora de regresar, falta poco para las 8 pm"- dijo Rafael mientras se levantaba.

"si, vámonos que se está haciendo tarde"- dijo Blu levantándose también.

Entonces, ambas aves comenzaron su vuelo, hacia el puesto de frutas.

* * *

30 min después

Blu y Rafael habían llegado al puesto, pero cuando llegaron, ambos se les cayeron el pico por la impresión por lo que estaban viendo.

El club de samba, estaba totalmente limpio, y ya estaba recién adornado, se podía ver una gran pista de baile, donde tanto machos como hembras, podían bailar alocadamente, depende de la música que toquen, mas su género, también habían 20 mesas con 4 sillas de madera cada 1, y a lado de donde componen la música, se podría ver también un puesto de bebidas no alcohólicas, sin duda alguna, todo había quedado a la perfección, solo faltaba una cosa más, los invitados.

"que les parece amigos"- dijo Nico detrás de ellos.

"esta, totalmente increíble!"- dijo Rafael sorprendido.

"valla, si que estuvieron trabajando muchísimo"- dijo Blu.

"lose, pero lo bueno, es que por fin, hemos acabado"- dijo Pedro satisfecho de su trabajo.

Ambos miraron lo increíble que era el club, pero también miraron un reloj que no estaba lejos de ellos, eran las 7:30 faltaban menos de 30 min para las 8.

"cielos, si que se nos fue el tiempo, ahora si me disculpan, me hire a dar un baño"- dijo Rafael mientras se iba del lugar.

"yo igual, nos vemos en la fiesta"- dijo Blu.

"ok, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, por fi faltan algunos detalles"- dijo Nico.

"aquí los esperamos amigos"- dijo Pedro.

Así Blu y Rafael, se fueron cada quien a sus nidos, Rafael estaba cada vez más feliz de que el club, fue terminado, y también de poder invitar a su esposa Eva.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Blu iba volando en camino también a su nido, solo que había un pequeño problema, el a pesar de que lo invitaran a ir a la fiesta con sus amigos, aun le faltaba algo en su vida, su casa propia y una nueva vida en paz, ya la tenia, pero era mucho más especial que todo eso.

Blu había llegado a su cómodo árbol y detrás de él, estaba una hermosa laguna, donde podía tomar agua y bañarse.

Blu sintió como estaba la laguna, y al parecer, estaba bien tibia, lo que significaba que podría bañarse tranquilamente, comenzaba primero por su cabeza, al final se limpiaba completamente las alas, el torso que lo tenía un poco sucio después de ayudar a su amigo, y al final su cola.

Después de 5 min, el ya había quedado como limpio, pero se quedo en la laguna por un momento más, al parecer, le encantaba estar un tiempo extra mas a pesar de que haya terminado de bañarse.

Blu miraba su reflejo en la laguna, se le notaba un poco desanimado, entonces una hoja de su árbol había caído directamente a la laguna, haciendo que cayera sobre el reflejo de Blu.

Blu retiro la hoja de ahí, y cuando quería volver a ver su reflejo, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando, su rostro azul marino, comenzaba a cambiar de un azul celeste, sus ojos marrones, comenzaban a cambiar de unos ojos azules celestes, y todas sus plumas oscuras, cambiaban a unas claras, su reflejo no era el mismo, era otra ave, y Blu reconoció ese hermoso rostro que estaba en su laguna, era nada más y nada menos que Perla.

"hay, Perla, no sabes cuánto me estás haciendo mucha falta, ojala me gustara también irme contigo a cualquier lado del mundo, quizá hasta lejos de Rio"- dijo Blu en sus pensamientos.

Pero entonces, empezó a escuchar unas voces que estaban arriba de él, cuando volteo hacia arriba, vio a 6 aves que iban volando sobre su árbol, gritaban de emoción y sacudían sus plumas con dirección al club de samba.

Blu sabía muy bien que faltaba muy poco antes de que comenzara la fiesta, quería aunque sea volver a ver el reflejo de su querida Perla, pero luego se dio cuenta de era el suyo.

"Bueno, será mejor que me valla corriendo lo más pronto posible"- dijo Blu mientras salía de la laguna, arranco una hoja de su árbol que se simulaba como una toalla para secarse, y comenzó a volar hasta el club.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Nico y Pedro estaban rodeados de tantas aves que estaban en el club, era obvio ellos quería que ya se abriera, para poder divertirse.

"bien amigos, estamos por abrir este hermoso lugar en, 5….4…..3…..2…..1!"- dijo Nico mientras que jalo un moño que había conseguido, y dejo que las puertas se abrieran, y cuando se abrió completamente, la música comenzaba a sonar a todo volumen, todas las aves fueron corriendo a apartar lugares, y a la vez a bailar.

Nico y Pedro estaban a punto de entrar a su nuevo club, cuando vieron que Rafael regresaba con su esposa Eva a divertirse.

"amigos, que bueno que vinieron"- dijo Nico.

"valla, pero que hermoso les quedo el lugar"- dijo asombrada Eva.

"lose, nos costó un poco de trabajo, pero a final de cuentas, lo hemos conseguido"- dijo Rafael contento.

"bueno amigos, creo que ya no falta nadie, que les parece si nos divertimos todos!"- dijo Pedro haciendo su pose de hip hop.

Ambos estaban por entrar, pero Rafael se da cuenta de que si falta alguien.

"oigan esperen, donde esta Blu"- pregunto Rafael.

"no lose, creo que ya está adentro, de seguro nos ha de estar esperando"- dijo Pedro.

"pero Pedro, todas las aves son de otra especie, no vimos a ninguno que fuera azul, lo que significa que Blu aun no ha llegado"- dijo Nico.

"bueno, podemos por lo mientras divertirnos nosotros mientras lo esperamos, que dicen"- dijo Pedro.

"no, yo prefiero quedarme a qui por un momento, solo entrare si mi mejor amigo entra"- dijo Rafael.

"bueno, por lo visto, yo igual me puedo esperar"- dijo Eva mientras se apoyaba en Rafael.

"saben, creo que Rafi tiene razón, podemos también nosotros esperarnos, no lo crees Pedro"- dijo Nico y todos voltearon a verlo.

"ok ok, yo igual me espero, además es apenas el inicio, lo que sigue será mucho más divertido"- dijo Pedro.

Y así se quedaron por un momento mientras esperaban a Blu.

"saben, me preocupa mucho que Blu se quede solo en su nido"- dijo preocupada Eva.

"porque lo dices cariño"- pregunto Rafael.

"no lose, la última vez que vino a mi árbol, lo vi que estaba un poco deprimido, quizá es porque no deja pensar en Perla"- dijo Eva preocupada aun mas.

"sabes, a decir verdad, también estoy de acuerdo contigo"- dijo Rafael preocupado por su amigo.

"lose, no puedo creer que Perla se haya Ido a Perú, ese lugar da mucho miedo"- dijo Pedro.

Pero Rafael se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo Pedro.

"espera un momento, tu ya lo sabías"- pregunto Rafael a Pedro.

"aaaaa, si, por"- pregunto Pedro por la acción de Rafael.

"estuvieron hay espiándonos mientras hablaba con el"- dijo Rafi mientras quería estrangular a Pedro.

"no cariño, más bien yo se los dije"- dijo Eva.

Rafael se quedo quieto por un momento, luego dice.

"Blu te dijo eso antes que ami cierto"- dijo Rafael.

"si, sé que me dijo que lo guardara en secreto, para que nadie lo supiera, pero al final, no pude aguantarme, y cuando llegaron tus amigos a visitarme, les dije lo de Blu"- dijo Eva.

Rafael se acercó hacia Eva y el la abrazo.

"no te preocupes, yo igual se los quería decir a los chicos, pero creo que ambos ya lo sabemos." Dijo Rafael.

Ambos sonrieron.

"oigan y si vamos por un momento a la playa"- sugirió Nico.

"de acuerdo vamos"- dijo Rafael.

Ambos se dirigieron a la playa de Copacabana que estaba no lejos del club, se quedaron hay por unos minutos, ambos reían por la cosas que hacían en tiempos atrás, entonces Rafael sugirió una cosa muy importante.

"oigan amigos tengo una gran idea"- dijo Rafael.

"que sucede"- preguntaron Nico y Pedro.

"porque no hacemos algo por Blu mientras no está, podemos darle algo especial, en agradecimiento por habernos ayudado de aquel pelea que tuvimos hace mucho tiempo"- dijo Rafael.

"oigan sí, porque no se me ocurrió eso antes, después de todo, el hizo mucho por nosotros"- dijo Nico.

"lose, pero tenemos un pequeño problema"- dijo Pedro.

"cuál es, o que sucede"- pregunto Eva.

"lo que dijo Rafael, me parece buena idea, pero eso solo durara un poco de felicidad, necesitamos darle algo que lo haga mucho más feliz, que el rostro de nuestro amigo cambie de tristeza a felicidad"- dijo Pedro.

"bueno, eso es cierto, y nose que darle, Eva, Nico, alguien de ustedes tiene una idea"- pregunto Rafael.

Ambos estaban por decir una idea, cuando de repente:

"yo si sé muy bien que darle, y eso lo hará sentir muy feliz"- dijo alguien atrás.

Rafael, Eva, Nico y Pedro, reconocieron esa voz, todos voltearon hacia atrás y se sorprendieron todos al ver de quien se trataba, solo que esa ave venia mas arreglada que nunca, sus plumas azules celestes estaban totalmente peinadas a la gran perfección, sus hermosos ojos celestes brillaban como el sol, y al final su cola la tenía muy levantaba, sin duda alguna esa ave era una hembra, y era totalmente azul, y se veía muy hermosa.

Todos estaban con el pico abierto al ver de quien se trataba, parecía que jamás la volverían a ver, pero ella se sintió feliz de a ver regresado a Rio.

"hola amigos, como han estado"- saludo la guacamaya azul.

Todos no aguantaron mas y fueron corriendo hacia ella.

"PERLA!"- gritaron todos mientras fueron a abrazarla fuertemente.

Perla a pesar de que la abrazaban fuerte, no le dio tanta importancia, después de todo, ella se lo merecía, ella había regresado a su antigua casa.

"cariño, te extrañamos mucho"- dijo Eva su mejor amiga.

"yo igual, a ti, y a todos ustedes amigos"- dijo Perla contenta de estar en Rio.

"pero creímos que estabas en Perú, como es que llegaste aquí"- pregunto Nico.

"bueno, cuando cayó la noche, mis padres se quedaron dormidos después de tantas cosas para mudarnos haya, pero ya no los soportaba tanto, pensé que cada vez mi padre me mantendría encerrada en mi habitación, pero se quedo dormido, así que cuando ellos se quedaron perdidos en las nubes, aproveche la oportunidad para escapar de ahí, y lo conseguí, pase mucho tiempo volando para poder llegar a Rio, pero después de 3 semanas, al fin estoy de vuelta en mi casita"- dijo Perla cada vez más feliz.

"me da gusto que lo digas Perla, porque todos te extrañamos mucho"- dijo Eva.

"gracias Eva, estoy contenta de poder volverlos a ver otra vez"- dijo Perla mientras se le caía una lagrima.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"oigan, y de pura casualidad, saben más o menos como esta Blu"- pregunto Perla.

"deberías saberlo querida, cada vez esta mas triste, estábamos pensando en que darle, un agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por nosotros, pensamos que no lo teníamos, pero ahora que estas aquí, su sonrisa volverá a hacer mucho más grande que antes"- dijo Rafael.

"ahora que estas aquí, ese será la mejor sorpresa que se llevara nuestro mejor amigo"- dijo Nico.

Entonces, todos decidieron hacer un plan.

"muy bien, escucha Perla, si queremos que Blu se sorprenda mucho, necesito que hagas lo siguiente, estas lista"- pregunto Rafael a Perla.

"si, lo hare por el ave que siempre me he enamorado, por Blu"- dijo Perla.

Entonces todos formaron un círculo, y escucharon todas las indicaciones que Rafael decía, hasta que todos terminaron, y todos fueron a sus posiciones.

* * *

30 min después.

Rafael, continuaba sentado en una rama de un árbol, estaba comiéndose un mango que tenía en sus garras, de repente empieza a escuchar un aleteo que provenía de arriba, miro hacia arriba, y se dio cuenta de que era su mejor amigo.

"Rafi, perdón, perdón siento a ver llegado tarde"- dijo Blu muy agotado.

"descuida amigo, no hay drama, pero si ciento que tardaste un poquito"- dijo Rafael.

"oye y porque no estás adentro"- pregunto Blu mientras se recuperaba.

"porque si tu no estás, yo no entro"- dijo Rafael.

"enserio, no era necesario que me esperaras tanto tiempo"- dijo Blu.

"lose, pero de todos modos, lo hice"- dijo Rafael.

Blu simplemente sonrió.

"bien amigo, estás listo para divertirte"- dijo Rafael.

"yo nací para esto"- dijo Blu.

Entonces, Blu y Rafael, entraron al club, hay se podía ver una gran bola de cristal que giraba iluminando a todas las aves que estaban aquí, tambien vio como otras estaban en la gran pista de baile, donde muchos bailaban alocadamente, algunos bailaban con sus parejas, y los demás, solo se quedaban escuchando el ritmo de la música y aplaudiendo.

"guao, esto es increíble, si que es una gran fiesta"- dijo Blu sorprendido.

"no te parece genial Rafi"- dijo Blu, pero se dio cuenta de que Rafael ya no estaba.

"Rafi!, donde estas!"- gritaba Blu, pero con tanto ruido que había, no podía escuchar bien.

Entonces la música se apagó completamente, todos dejaron de bailar y miraron a Rafael que estaban junto con Nico y Pedro.

"buenas noches amigos míos, hoy estamos a qui todos reunidos para celebrar la inauguración de este bello club, como verán mis amigos y yo, nos esforzamos mucho para abrir este gran lugar, y al final del día, por fin lo conseguimos"- dijo Rafael, y todas las aves aplaudieron por su gran esfuerzo.

"en efecto amigos, también tenemos muchísimas canciones que todos ya conocemos acerca de la samba, y tengo un presentimiento que tendremos algunas nuevas"- dijo Nico.

Entonces, Pedro vio que Blu había llegado, y en eso dijo.

"luces hacia esa ave, por favor"- dijo Pedro mientras que todas las luces iluminaron a Blu, y todos lo vieron.

"amigos, también tenemos a un nuevo invitado con nosotros, su nombre es Blu, y es unos de nuestros grandes y mejores amigos que hayamos tenido, sobre todo cuando nos ayudo a mí y a mis amigos de una pelea contra 3 guacamayos amarillos"- dijo Pedro.

Algunas aves sobre todo las hembras, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Blu, al parecer al verlo completamente azul, y a la vez en estar en buena forma, comenzaban a ruborizarse, y toda la mayoría se excitaron al verlo así.

"hola guapo, porque no me acompañas esta noche a divertirnos te parece"- dijo una guacamaya roja.

"no, será muy bueno si vienes con migo"- dijo otra guacamaya azul con amarillo.

"ustedes dos, sáquense, el será mío, hasta al final de la fiesta"- dijo otra guacamaya verde con cresta roja.

Blu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él estaba rodeado por tantas hembras, que con tan solo verlo, algunas quería conocerlo, otras que fueran su compañero, y hasta algunas comenzaban a pelearse por él.

Entonces, Rafael fue directo hacia la bola de guacamayas, y se interpuso entre ellas y Blu.

"bien, ya basta, vuelvan todas a sus lugares, no queremos problemas por favor"- dijo Rafael.

Todas las hembras obedecieron, aunque lanzaban besos hacia Blu antes de marcharse, lo que hizo que se pusiera rojo por la vergüenza.

"descuida amigo, ya estas a salvo"- dijo Rafael.

"si, si que estuvo cerca, gracias amigo"- dijo Blu.

"de nada"- dijo Rafael.

La música volvió a sonar otra vez, y todas las aves volvieron a entrar a la pista de baile.

"Blu, necesito que vengas un minuto por favor"- dijo Rafael.

"aaaaa...Ok"- dijo Blu mientras seguía a Rafael.

Ambos se dirigieron a una habitación, se podría decir que era como una especie de camerino, y de ahí se encontraron con sus amigos Nico Pedro Y Eva.

"Blu, amigo mío, por fin llegaste, pensábamos que te había pasado algo"- dijo Pedro.

"gracias, pero sabes, nada paso"- dijo Blu.

"Bueno amigo, me imagino que te preguntaras porque estás aquí en este camerino, cierto"- dijo Nico.

"pues sí, se supone que debemos estar haya, dijo es donde debemos de estar divirtiéndonos, cierto"- dijo Blu.

"en efecto amigo, y para que esta fiesta, sea mucho mas divertida, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor"- dijo Pedro.

"de acuerdo, que necesitan"- pregunto Blu.

Todos se miraron, y al final dijeron esto.

"Blu, sería un gran honor que subieras al escenario, y cantaras una canción"- dijo Pedro.

Blu al oír eso, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"heeee, chicos, con mucho lo haría, pero, a mi no me gusta que todas las aves me vean"- dijo Blu nervioso.

"vamos amigo, no tienes porque ponerte nervioso"- dijo Nico.

"es que, la mera verdad, no me gusta"- dijo Blu.

"amigo, se muy bien cómo te sientes, pero me gustaría que enfrentaras tu miedo"- dijo Rafael.

"es más, te proponemos una cosa, si cantas aunque sea la mitad de la canción, te daremos una pequeña recompensa, hecho"- dijo Nico mientras estiraba su ala.

Blu por un momento lo pensó, y en el fondo, sabia muy que Rafael tenía razón, la única forma de quitarnos nuestros miedos y lo apenados que estamos, es enfrentándolos.

"hecho"- dijo Blu mientras le daba el ala a Nico.

"muy bien, solo tienes 1 hora para aprenderte esta canción"- dijo Pedro mientras le daba unas hojas, donde estaba escrito esta canción.

Pero Blu cuando lo leyó todo, dijo.

"amigos, esta canción yo ya me la se"- dijo Blu.

"enserio"- preguntaron sorprendidos.

"si de hecho esta canción es una de mis favoritas"- dijo Blu.

"pero de todos modos, quiero que practiques, porque esa canción va ser el inicio de esta fiesta"- dijo Eva.

"ok ok, lo hare, solo porque tengo grandes amigos, como ustedes"- dijo Blu contento.

Todos sonrieron.

"bien amigo, tu sigue practicando mientras damos la noticia"- dijo Pedro mientras iba saliendo del camerino hacia la pista de baile.

"atención amigos, me permiten su atención por favor, en 1 hora más, nuestro amigo guacamayo azul, Blu, cantara una canción como inicio de esta gran fiesta, así que sigan continuando con esta gran fiesta"- dijo Pedro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y sin más que hacer, continuaron como locos bailando.

* * *

50 min después….

En menos de 10 min, Blu estaba por salir al escenario, pero continuaba mucho más nervioso que antes.

"Blu, recuerda lo que te dije, solo disfruta la música, siéntela, y enfrenta tu miedo"- dijo Rafael.

"si Rafi"- dijo Blu nervioso.

"bien amigo, es hora de que subas al escenario, suerte"- dijo Rafael.

"la necesitare, gracias Rafi"- dijo Blu mientras salía del camerino rumbo al escenario.

Mientras que las aves, continuaban con lo suyo, por tercera vez, la música se volvió a apagar automáticamente, para las aves ya nos les agradaba que se apagara muy seguida la música, hasta que Nico y Pedro vuelan hacia el escenario, con algo importante.

"bueno amigos, es el momento de la verdad, quiero que por favor, con un grande y fuerte aplauso, reciban a nuestro querido amigo, salvador nuestro y grande guacamayo, BLU!"- dijeron Nico y Pedro en coro.

Una de las luces ilumino a Blu, que iba subiendo hacia el escenario, y todas las aves lo recibieron con un fuerte aplauso, sin mencionar que eso también enloquecería a todas las hembras que estaban ahí.

"ammm, hola a todos"- dijo Blu con algo de dificultad.

"BLU!, BLU!, BLU!, BLU!"- gritaban todos su nombre.

"jeje, gracias, aunque no es necesario, pero en fin, esta canción es una de mis favoritas, desgraciadamente no es de la que nosotros conocemos, ya saben, no es de samba, pero aun así me gustaría que la disfrutaran y que les agrade, esto va para mis mejores amigos, y también, para la persona que amo mucho, aunque ya no esté aquí"- dijo Blu mientras se preparaba en posición.

"a tu señor, Blu"- dijo Nico.

Blu simplemente, levanto el ala, lo que significaba que estaba listo.

"música, maestro!"- dijo Pedro.

Entonces la música comenzó a sonar, y Blu se preparo para cantar y esto fue lo que dijo:

**Blu**

_**Fuiste ave de paso,**_

_**Y no sé porque razón  
me fui acostumbrando**_

_**Cada día más a ti  
los dos inventamos**_

_**La aventura del amor  
llenaste mi vida,**_

_**Y después te vi partir  
sin decirme adiós, yo te vi partir**_

_**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras oía las armónicas como sonaban y estaba a punto de volver a cantar, hasta que otra ave, canta antes que él.

**Desconocida**

_**No hay nada más triste**_

_**Que el silencio y el dolor  
nada más amargo**_

_**Que saber que te perdí  
hoy busco en la noche**_

_**El sonido de tu voz  
y donde te escondes**_

_**Para llenarme de ti**_

Blu no podía creerlo, esa voz se le hizo familiar, cuando miraba por todos lados, las luces iluminaron a sus amigos, y cuando Rafael, Nico, Pedro y Eva, se movían de uno por uno, logro distinguir a otra guacamaya que era azul celeste, Blu no pudo contener su emoción al ver de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga, y amor de la vida….Perla.

Y mientras la canción continuaba, Perla iba dirigiéndose al escenario para seguir cantando con Blu a su lado.

**Blu**

_**Llenarme de ti**_

_**llenarme de ti**_

**Perla**

_**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino**_

**Blu**

_**y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo**_

**Blu y Perla**

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

Blu agarro con mucho el ala de Perla mientras ella se iba dirigiendo hacia él, una vez que estuvo en el escenario, lo primero que hizo, fue abrazarlo.

"hola, amor"- dijo Perla muy contenta mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

"hola, mi ave hermosa"- dijo Blu casi a punto de estallar de emoción.

"no sabes cuándo te e extrañado"- dijo Perla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Blu, le empezaban a caer lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Perla, yo te e extrañado mucho mas, pero como… como fue que llegaste hasta aquí, creí que estabas.."- dijo Blu pero Perla le había tapado el pico con su ala tiernamente.

"como tú lo hiciste con tus padres, yo también me escape lo más rápido que pude, para poder llegar a tus alas Blu, siempre me dije a mi misma, que algo me faltaba a mi alma, algo le faltaba a mi corazón, y cuando dije tu nombre, comenzaba a latir, me aleje los mas que pude, para así poder estar contigo para siempre…. Blu"- dijo Perla mientras comenzaba a rodea a Blu por el cuello y sorpresivamente, le dio un dulce y romántico Beso.

Blu comenzaba a devolvérselo, continuaron por unos segundos más, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, luego Perla lo mira dulcemente.

"te amo Blu"- dijo Perla apoyándose en su pecho

"te amo Perla"- dijo Blu mientras la besaba tiernamente.

Entonces la música volvió a sonar, y en un instante después, volvieron a cantar.

**Blu y Perla**

_**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**(fin de la canción, "hoy tengo ganas de ti" de Alejandro Fernández y Christina aguilera)**_

Cuando la canción concluyo, todos aplaudieron fuertemente, Blu y Perla, fueron bajando del escenario, y cuando iban en camino al camerino, se encontraron con sus amigos.

"amigos, eso fue increíble, si que hicieron enloquecer mucho a todos"- dijo sorprendida Eva.

"eso fue increíble, buen trabajo para los dos"- dijo Nico.

"y, que te pareció Blu"- dijo Rafael.

"eso fue espectacular, pero lo que más me gusto tanto, era en volver a ver a Perla"- dijo Blu mientras miraba a Perla.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

"me haya gustado que te haya gustado la sorpresa"- dijo Eva

"sorpresa"- pregunto Blu.

"Blu amigo mío, como no te dimos nada por avernos ayudado después de esa pelea que estuvimos, y de poder salvarnos, hemos decidido agradecértelo, dándote a Perla, como las gracias"- dijo Rafael mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo.

"gracias amigos"- dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a todos.

"Bluuu"- dijo Perla tiernamente.

Blu rompió el abrazo y se dirigió con Perla.

"espero que te haya gustado"- dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu.

"no me gusto, mas bien, me encanto, y es muy bueno volverte a tenerte otra vez, pensé que tendríamos vidas separadas, pero ahora que estas aquí, estaremos juntos nuevamente"- dijo Blu mientras acariciaba el rostro de Perla.

Perla dejaba que Blu la acariciaba tiernamente, eso hizo que Perla comenzara a sonrojarse poco a poco.

"me gusta cuando me haces eso Blu, eso me hace sentir feliz"- dijo Perla mientras besaba apasionadamente a Blu.

"y a mí me gusta mucho cuando haces eso"- dijo Blu mientras se lo devolvía.

Ambos continuaban besándose con mucho amor, cuando Rafael los interrumpe.

"ejem, perdonen si los interrumpa, pero es la hora de que Perla cante su próxima canción"- dijo Rafael.

"ups, es cierto"- dijo Perla mientras rompía el beso.

"enserio, tu también vas a cantar"- dijo Blu.

"si amor, y esta canción me encanta mucho, muy pronto sabrás de que se trata"- dijo Perla mientras se dirigía hacia al escenario.

Entonces, Rafael, tomo una vez más el micrófono y esto fue lo que dijo.

"bueno amigos, ojala les haya gustado la nueva canción que canto nuestro amigo Blu, pero eso es solo el inicio aun tenemos mucho mas"- dijo Rafael.

"ahora damas y caballeros, con fuerte aplauso, quiero que reciban a nuestra siguiente invitada, ella es nada más y nada menos que. Perla"- dijo Rafael mientras salía Perla del camerino.

Todos la recibieron con un fuerte aplauso, una vez que estuvo arriba, esto fue lo que dijo.

"hola a todos, esta canción es una muy especial para mí y se llama "_Habítame siempre_", y quiero dedicársela a la ave que amo mucho, a mi novio. Blu"- dijo Perla mientras que los demás decían aaaaarrrr, eso hizo que Blu se sonrojara poquito.

Entonces la música comenzó a sonar, y Perla estaba lista

**Perla**

_**La vida me cumplió el deseo de tenerte  
Contigo lo que pido se hace realidad  
Mi sueño cada noche es despertar y verte  
Que bendición por tí me siento en paz**_

_**Te veo y la tristeza se desaparece  
Te tengo soy feliz no necesito más  
Quisiera que este amor durará para siempre  
Porque haces magia en mi interior  
y me atraviesa hasta la piel  
Porque a tu lado yo me siento bien  
no no no **_

_**Habítame siempre amor  
Contigo me siento en calma  
Habítame siempre amor  
Tu me das el valor que me falta.**_

La voz de Perla, era muy hermosa, eso hizo que dejara a Blu con el pico abierto.

_**Tu ojos me hacen ver un mundo diferente  
Con todo y tus defectos yo te amo más  
No importa si estas lejos, lo que siento es fuerte  
Porque haces magia en mi interior  
y me atraviesa hasta la piel  
Porque a tu lado yo me siento bien  
no nono**_

_**Habítame siempre amor  
Contigo me siento en calma  
Habítame siempre amor  
Tu me das el valor que me falta.  
ohooooh**_

_**Habítame siempre amor  
Contigo me siento en calma  
Habítame siempre amor  
Tu me das la ilusión que buscaba.**_

_**No puedo resistirlo tengo que decir es algo que me pasa  
y se que si cuerpo calla, mi corazón estalla**_

_**Habítame siempre amor  
Contigo me siento en calma  
Habítame siempre amor  
Tu me das el valor que me falta.  
ohooooh**_

_**Habítame siempre  
Contigo me siento en calma  
Habítame siempre  
Tu me das la ilusión que buscaba.**_

_**La vida me cumplió el deseo de tenerte  
Que bendición por ti me siento en paz**_

(**Fin de la canción "Habítame siempre" de Thalía)**

Cuando termino la canción, todo el mundo quedo totalmente sorprendido, y terminaron gritando de emoción y vitoreando el nombre de Perla.

Perla iba bajando del escenario, y empezó a buscar a Blu, cuando lo encontró, vio que estaba totalmente sorprendido después de la canción, al final, se acercó hacia él y lo termino abrazando.

"que te pareció"- dijo Perla.

"amor, eso fue increíble, y que linda voz tienes"- dijo Blu mientras besaba su mejilla.

"gracias Blu, me alegra que te haya gustado"- dijo Perla mientras besaba apasionadamente a Blu.

Blu comenzaba a devolvérselo mientras acariciaba a Perla en su rostro, hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

"Te amo Blu, eres todo para mi"- dijo Perla mientras se apoyaba en su pecho.

"y tú para mi"- dijo Blu mientras la abrazaba.

Entonces la música empieza a sonar, y todo el mundo comenzó a bailar una vez más.

"Perla, te gustaría bailar conmigo"- dijo Blu mientras le daba el ala.

"me encantaría Blu"- dijo Perla mientras se lo tomaba.

Entonces, ambas aves, se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar alocadamente, junto con sus amigos Rafael, Eva, Nico y Pedro.

Era una fiesta completamente de puras aves y todas lo disfrutaban, Blu y Perla continuaban bailando en pareja, Blu no dejaba de darle tantas vueltas a Perla, y ella simplemente lo disfrutaba.

Entonces a Blu, se le ocurrió una idea y le dice a Perla.

"Perla, me esperas un minutito por favor, tengo que hacer una cosa rápida, si"- dijo Blu.

"claro Blu, aquí te espero"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un beso.

Entonces, Blu se dirigió corriendo hacia Rafael.

"Rafi, necesito decirte algo"- dijo Blu.

"si, que necesitas amigo"- dijo Rafael.

"recuerdas hace unos minutos que Perla me canto"- dijo Blu.

"si, y eso estuvo muy increíble, por"- pregunto Rafael.

"amigo, yo también le quiero dedicar una para ella, pero no sé si le agrade mucho"- dijo Blu.

"entonces ponte listo, en menos de 5 min daré la siguiente llamada, y con eso concluye todo"- dijo Rafael.

"gracias amigo"- dijo Blu.

Rafael se fue en camino al escenario, tomo el micrófono, le bajo un poco a la música, y esto fue lo que dijo.

"damas y caballeros, tenemos otra canción mas y con eso sería como terminado la fiesta, con su fuerte aplauso, recibamos por segunda vez, a nuestro invitado especial, Blu!"- dijo Rafael.

Una vez más, Blu camino hacia el escenario, y antes de iniciar, esto fue lo que dijo.

"hola amigos, esta es una canción que quizá no mucho conocen, pero desde que la comencé a escuchar, me agrado mucho, y ojala les guste a todos, esta va dedicada para Perla, la joya de la selva, y la más hermosa de todo el mundo, con la que siempre amare también"- dijo Blu.

Cuando Perla escucho eso, comenzó a sonrojarse muchísimo, y se tuvo que cubrir el rostro con sus alas.

"y esta canción se llama "_En mi corazón tu vivirás_", ojala les guste"- dijo Blu.

Entonces la música comenzaba a sonar, y en menos de 10 segundos Blu comenzaba a cantar.

**Blu**

_**Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores mas aquí estoy**_

_**frágil te vez dulce sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores mas aquí estoy**_

_**en mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
**_

_**en mi corazón no importa qué dirán  
dentro de mi estarás siempre.**_

_**no pueden entender nuestro sentir  
ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
sé que hay diferencias más por dentro  
somos iguales tu y yo**_

_**en mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor**_

_**no escuches ya más que pueden saber  
"que pueden saber"  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
entenderán lo se.**_

_**Tal vez el destino te hará pensar  
más la soledad tendrás que aguantar  
entenderán lo se...lo haremos muy juntos pues!**_

_**en mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás  
estarás dentro de mi  
hoy y por siempre amor**_

_**tu en mi corazón  
si en mi corazón  
no importa qué dirán **_

_**no sufras más  
dentro de mi estarás  
estarás siempre**_

_**Siempre...Aquí siempre  
para ti estaré siempre  
siempre y por siempre**_

_**solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado**_

_**yo estaré siempre!**_

_**(**_**Fin de la canción "En mi corazón tu vivirás" de Phil Collins.**

la canción había acabado, todos estuvieron más que sorprendidos, algunos liberaban lagrimas luego de escuchar esa canción, otros continuaban aplaudiendo sin parar, sin duda alguna, todos les gustaron esa canción.

Perla no podía creerlo, después de escuchar esa canción, el corazón le comenzaba a latir muy fuerte, y pudo ver que se comenzaba a caer algunas lagrimas, sin más que hacer comenzaba a volar hacia arriba, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Blu, y termino tecleándolo y a la vez abrazándolo fuertemente.

"aaaaahhhh Blu, gracias, gracias, no puedo creer que me hayas cantado esa dulce y hermosa canción"- dijo Perla feliz.

"de nada Perla, lo hice por ti, porque te amo mucho, jamás encontraría a otra ave tan linda como tú"- dijo Blu.

Perla no aguanto más, y le daba un grande y romántico beso a Blu, Blu ya se acostumbro mucho a que Perla le dara besos sorpresivos, comenzaba a devolvérselo, ambos continuaban abrazados completamente, se separaron por falta de oxigeno, pero se avergonzaron mucho al ver que mucha gente los estaba viendo.

"Perla, te gustaría conocer mi nuevo árbol"- dijo Blu.

"claro Blu, me encantaría"- dijo Perla.

Blu tuvo que ir una vez más con Rafael, y le dijo.

"Rafi, gracias por todo, esta fiesta estuvo muy increíble, sobre todo estas grandes canciones, pero es el momento de despedirme, voy a llevar a Perla a mi nuevo nido, para que pueda vivir conmigo"- dijo Blu.

"oo vamos Blu, falta solo 1 hora más para que se acabe, continua disfrutándolo"- dijo Rafael bailando.

"me encantaría, pero estoy un poco cansado, y por lo visto Perla también, pero la próxima vez, será mucho mejor, pero aun así, gracias"- dijo Blu despidiéndose.

"te entiendo amigo, ojala te hayas divertido, también despídeme de Perla de mi parte"- dijo Rafael.

"lo hare"- dijo Blu mientras se despedía de los demás.

"adiós Nico, Pedro Y Eva, nos vemos pronto"- dijo Blu mientras se despedía de sus amigos.

"hasta luego Blu, cuídense mucho tu y Perla"- dijo Eva.

"visítanos cuando quieras amigo, las puertas siempre están abiertas para ti"- dijo Pedro.

"hasta la próxima"- dijo Nico.

Blu se despidió de todos y al final, se fue con Perla.

"bien Perla, estas lista"- dijo Blu.

"claro Blu, vámonos"- dijo Perla.

Así, Blu y Perla, se fueron volando del club de samba, hasta el nuevo nido de Blu, donde Blu, ya no estará solo, ahora podrá estar con el amor de su vida, y por fin vivirán sus vidas en paz.

* * *

Luego de 10 min de estar volando, Blu y Perla, habían llegado al árbol de Blu.

"bien Perla, ya llegamos"- dijo Blu.

"Blu, esto es increíble, es aquí donde vives"- pregunto Perla.

"si, este es mi nuevo hogar"- dijo Blu mientras aterrizaba sobre una rama.

"guao, es muy lindo, y tienes mucha comida guardada"- dijo Perla mientras arrancaba una manzana, y comenzaba a comérsela.

"si, amm, Perla, te molesta si te dejo un momento sola, si quieres puedes entrar mientras regreso"- dijo Blu.

"claro Blu"- dijo Perla mientras entraba al nido de Blu.

Blu se fue volando de su árbol, y se dirigió hacia el campo de flores que estaba no muy lejos de aquí.

Blu comenzaba a buscar una flor muy hermosa para dársela a Perla, y Bingo, encontró una que era color rosado brillante, y olía a frutas.

"bien, esta estará perfecta para ella"- dijo Blu mientras la tomaba y regresaba a su árbol.

Cuando Blu regreso del árbol, se dio cuenta de que Perla ya no estaba, miro hacia abajo y la encontró que estaba bebiendo agua en su laguna.

"Blu, esta laguna también es tuya"- pregunto Perla.

"amm, si"- dijo Blu.

Perla dejo de tomar, y empezó a volar hacia Blu y le dio un beso.

"Blu, tu hogar es muy increíble, y por lo visto tienes todo a qui, la comida, una laguna, bueno todo, me gustaría pedirte un favor"- dijo Perla.

"qué clase de favor"- pregunto Blu.

"Blu, ahora que por fin estamos juntos, y se que te tendremos nuestras vidas al fin tranquilas, quisiera quedarme a qui… contigo…para siempre"- dijo Perla mientras lo acariciaba.

Blu simplemente sonrió.

"Perla, de hecho, eso era lo que te quería proponer"- dijo Blu.

"enserio!"- dijo Perla emocionada.

Entonces, de tras de Blu agarro la flor que había conseguido hace unos minutos, y se la mostro a Perla.

"Perla, en todo este tiempo, jamás deje de pensar en ti, sigo teniendo grandes momentos cuando éramos niños, comenzabas a gustarme desde el principio, jamás encontraría a otra chica que no sea igual a ti, pensé que también nuestro futuro amor estaría quebrado cuando intentaron separarnos, pero ahora que por fin estamos juntos nuevamente, te quiero pedir…que seas mi pareja…mi hembra…mi amor de la vida…y sobre todo…mi esposa"- dijo Blu.

Perla no tenía nada que decir, simplemente agarro la flor, comenzaba a olerlo, y se la coloco en la cabeza.

"si, si, siiii, y siii Blu, claro que lo quiero ser, quiero ser tu hembra, y quiero que seas mi macho, también eres el ave de mi vida, y jamás viviré sin ti, eres mi todo y quiero quedarme también contigo"- dijo Perla mientras que se abalanzo hacia Blu, y le termino dando un apasionado Beso.

Ambos continuaban besándose, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

"Blu, te amo mucho, no sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora"- dijo Perla mientras sentía como Blu la besaba sobre su cuello.

"yo también Perla, te amo con todo mi corazón, y no quiero perderte para nada"- dijo Blu sin dejar de besar por el cuello de Perla.

Blu dejo de besar a Perla por el cuello, y el término cargando hasta entrar al nido, una vez adentro, la llevo hasta la cama hecha de hojas.

"Blu esto es lo más hermoso que he visto"- dijo Perla.

"lose, pero ahora, este, es tu nuevo hogar"- dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla por la cintura.

Cada vez que Perla oía una palabra tierna de Blu, hacia que comenzara a sonrojarse, Blu continuaba besando a Perla por todo su cuerpo, mientras que Perla lo disfrutaba mucho.

"Blu, te amo mucho, y quiero demostrártelo"- dijo Perla cambiando de tierna a seductora.

Blu cuando hoyo eso, comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso.

"no lose Perla, no sé si este listo para esto"- dijo Blu.

"Blu, tu eres mi macho, y yo soy tu hembra, además los machos siempre satisfacen mucho a sus hembras, esto es natural Blu, y yo sé muy bien que tu quieres"- dijo Perla seductoramente mientras que comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a Blu.

"bueno yo…"- dijo Blu pero Perla le tapo el pico.

"sshhh, no hables Blu, hagamos nuestro deber"- dijo Perla señalando su cama hecha de hojas.

Entonces Blu llevo a Perla hasta su cama, pero antes de que lo hicieran, Perla le dijo a Blu.

"pero antes, espérame un poquito Blu, necesito hacer una pequeña cosa, me esperas"- dijo Perla.

"aaamm… si ccla… claro..Yo aquí te espero"- dijo Blu.

Perla le dio un gran beso, y se fue del nido, dejando a Blu en espera.

Paso 3 min después, y Blu continuaba esperando a Perla, el estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas, entonces Perla hace su acto de aparición.

"oooooo Bluu"- dijo Perla sensualmente.

"Perla, que bueno que porf…"- dijo Blu pero se le cayó completamente el pico al ver a Perla de una manera más diferente.

"santas plumas"- dijo sorprendido Blu con el pico totalmente abierto al verla.

"te gusta lo que ves"- dijo Perla mientras dejaba en descubierto todo su cuerpo, estaba completamente húmeda, y debajo verse todo al 100% toda su cintura, sus piernas, sus plumas húmedas, y todas las partes muy excitantes.

"estas tan….tan….tan"- dijo Blu con dificultad.

Eso hizo que Perla se riera, entonces comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia él, y en un instante después, le dio un abrazo, Blu pudo sentir como Perla estaba completamente húmeda, y por lo visto tenía un gran olor a rosas.

"te amo Blu"- dijo Perla mientras se tumbo con él en la cama.

"yo te amo mas Perla"- dijo Blu mientras la acariciaba.

Y sin más que hacer, ambos comenzaron a hacer su acto de amor, Perla era la que lo disfrutaba mucho, en cambio Blu hacia su trabajo.

Lamentablemente no duraba para siempre, como lo dice el dicho, todo lo que inicia, tiene que acabarse, aunque este era la muestra de amor que Blu le había dado a Perla, la amaba mucho y dará lo mejor que pueda para poder estar junto a ella

Blu había acabado, estaba muy cansado, su corazón latió muy fuerte, y se recostó en su cama hecha de hojas, Perla también se dirigió hacia allá, y le termino dando un gran beso.

"eso estuvo….muy. Bien"- dijo Perla mientras se acostaba a lado de su amante.

"fue, …..Espectacular"- dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla..

Perla se apoyó en su pecho, y escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su amante.

"buenas noches Blu, te amo"- dijo Perla mientras se acomodaba en Blu.

"buenas noches mi ángel, también te amo"- dijo Blu mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y en un instante después, se quedo dormido junto con Perla.

Pero luego comenzó a abrir lentamente un ojo, y vio que estaba pasando una estrella fugaz, y esto fue lo último que dijo:

"dios todo poderoso, mil gracias de que mi vida ya no será la misma, ahora que por fin estoy viviendo felizmente con Perla, ya nada nos impedirá en vivir juntos por siempre, lo pasado ya es pasado, ahora mi nuevo futuro, es a lado de mi amada, gracias"- dijo Blu en su pensamiento.

Y así Blu quedo completamente dormido, y ya no viviendo solo en su hogar, ahora está viviendo con el amor de su vida, su joya de la selva, pero sobre todo, su nueva vida, Perla.

* * *

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

"y es así, como terminamos viviendo juntos su madre y yo, y esto se podría decir, el final de nuestra historia, que les pareció niños"- dijo Blu terminando de contar su historia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Bia, Carla y Tiago, se habían quedado completamente dormidos, el final, fue lo que los hizo dormir.

"sshuu, se quedaron dormido cariño"- dijo Perla tiernamente.

"lose, y me encanta verlos como duermen"- dijo Blu mientras cargaba con mucho cuidado a Bia y la llevaba a su cama.

Perla hizo lo mismo con Carla, al final quedo Tiago.

"adelante Perla"- dijo Blu.

"no Blu, mejor tu"- dijo Perla

"y si mejor lo llevamos juntos"- propuso Blu.

"me parece bien amor"- dijo Perla.

Blu y Perla llevaban juntos a Tiago hasta dejarlo en su cama.

"estoy muy cansada Blu, creo que nos merecemos un largo descanso"- dijo Perla.

"también yo, después de todo, me divertí mucho en contar esta historia"- dijo Blu.

Perla se dirigió a su cama hecha de hojas y estaba lista para dormir.

Blu también la siguió, pero escucho un pequeño ruido, provenía de su hija Bia.

"papi, esa fue la mejor historia que haya escuchado"- dijo Bia muy feliz.

"me alegra que te haya gustado hija, pero ahora es momento de dormir, mañana nos espera un nuevo día para todos"- dijo Blu mientras besaba la frente de su hija.

"lose papi, te quiero, buenas noches"- dijo Bia mientras se había quedado completamente dormida.

"Blu.."- dijo Perla con una voz de lujuria.

"si amor"- respondió Blu.

"te estoy esperando"- dijo Perla mientras le hacía señas para que viniera.

Blu voló hacia Perla, y se acostó con ella, termino abrazándola por completo y le besaba su mejilla tiernamente.

"buenas noches Blu, nos espera un nuevo día"- dijo Perla.

"lose Perla, te amo mucho"- dijo Blu mientras le besaba su frente.

"también yo Blu y mucho"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un dulce beso en su pico, y poco después se quedo completamente dormida.

Y al poco tiempo después, Blu logro quedarse dormido, mientras pensaba en lo hermoso que fue tener muchos amigos, tener una vida segura y tranquila, tener una gran familia, pero sobre todo, en tener al amor de su vida, en sus alas, su hermosa Perla dormía tranquilamente y segura en las alas de Blu.

Su pasado pudo ser su pasado, pero ahora lo que ellos estaban viviendo ahora, era su hermoso y lindo futuro, un futuro lleno de amor y de pasión, un futuro en la que esta pareja vivirá tranquila y segura…para siempre.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Amigos, esto ha sido todo, hemos llegado al final de esta historia, quizá muchos ya la han leído, aunque recuerden que tienen nuevos cambios, pero aun así, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muy pronto continuare con mi otro fic que espero acabarlo antes de mi viaje de graduación.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


End file.
